It All Started with a Santa
by losttwisisters
Summary: Bella and her brother were homeless since their parents were killed in an accident. Will a visit to Santa bring them to a home and more? Watch as a child's visit to a Santa in a mall, lead them to what they need most; a home and someone to care.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N... Hi this is our new story co-written by Lost Twi Sisters and Opal Aline.. We hope that you enjoy it. **

**As always Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.**

Chapter 1

Anthony POV

I stood in line to see Santa, as my sister Bella sat on the bench waiting for me.

I really didn't believe in Santa, but at this moment I needed a miracle and maybe just maybe this fake Santa could help me get there.

It was nearly my turn as I watched Bella cough, I knew she was getting sick again.

She get's sick a lot.

We live here or there, at various shelters or sometimes we sleep in doorways. Since our parents died, we haven't lived in a real house or had a real Christmas.

Bella takes the best care of me, she'll do odd jobs and get us enough money to eat. Sometimes she helps get me clothes.

I needed to do something nice for her, so I decided to go see the jolly fat man, I know he's not fat. I can tell its a pillow, but at this moment I don't care.

"Hey kid, it's your turn," the elf said to me.

I walked slowly up to the man on the chair.

He didn't look old like most Santa's, but I guess he'll have to do.

"Merry Christmas, little boy. What can Santa get you this year? Have you been a good boy?"

"Yeah, I've been good. I don't want anything for Christmas for me. You see that girl over on that bench," I pointed over to where Bella was sitting.

He looked over there, and nodded.

"I want my sister to have a nice place to live, she works hard to take care of me and I want her to have a nice Christmas. She get's sick a lot and I worry about her. Do you think you can make that happen?"

"You know I'm not the real Santa, right?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I know that. But I was hoping that you could maybe put in a good word with the real one, Bella's the best. She takes care of me, the best she can since our parents died. I just want us to have a home and then we won't be so cold anymore."

"You're homeless?" he asked and there was real concern in his voice.

"Home is where the heart is - Bella is my home."

I know I really didn't answer the question, but I can't tell a stranger that I'm homeless.

"How often does she get sick?" fake Santa asked.

"A lot."

"Always with a cough?"

"Yeah," I said. "Can I go now? There are other kids waiting who actually believe in you."

"You should try and get her to see a doctor, that cough sounds bad - could be bronchitis," fake Santa said.

Like that would be possible, as I got up from his lap.

"Okay, I'll do that."

"I'm here every weekend - just so you know," he said with a genuine smile

"Okay," I said as I took the candy cane the elf handed me.

I'll give it to Bella, maybe it will make her throat feel better.

I walked back over to her.

"Hey Bell, ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said as she coughed again.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked from the mall.

"Where are we staying tonight? It's too cold for you outside."

"I'm not sure. Did you tell Santa what you wanted?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. I asked him for a home for you."

She smiled down at me.

Bella walked us to the shelter and she started to cough as we walked in.

She talked to the woman who ran it and they were full.

I knew what that meant, we'd be sleeping on the street.

The woman gave Bella two bag lunches and some water bottles, at least we would have something to eat.

Even though Bella would only eat half of the sandwich and save the other half for me for tomorrow.

We walked downtown to where other people like us stayed, Bella already put her heavy coat on, but I could still feel her shivering.

"Hey baby," some man called to Bella but she kept walking with her head down.

I hated when men would approach her, she always kept walking sometimes they gave up but other times they followed.

Unfortunately this was one of the times where they followed.

"You wanna earn some extra cash, baby?"

Bella kept walking, not saying a word.

When I was a bit younger, I didn't think it was a bad thing until one time I saw some lady with a guy by the tracks and I had questions for Bella.

She told me straight about how people think since we live on the street that we aren't worth much, but Bella told me that we have value and one day things would be better for us.

I believe her and I will make sure that she gets her happy ever after. She deserves it, she's taken such good care of me since I was six, I'm eleven now.

We used to have a house with a warm bed, and I had toys. Bella had nice dresses and clothes and books, which were her favorites.

But after our parents were killed in a train accident, she's taken care of me, even when we lost the house.

She could've put me with the state people, but she wouldn't do that.

So we've been on the street since then.

The man following us grabbed her and pulled her to him.

I could see Bella's body tense as soon as he touched her. I yelled for help but there was no one around to hear.

Bella struggled and I could see her bring her knee up and she got him square in the balls.

"Run!" She yelled at me, pulling from the man's grasp as he doubled in pain.

We ran along way and no one was behind us.

She stopped and sat on a bench as she began coughing.

I was afraid she was going to pass out.

I got in my backpack and pulled out the water bottle from earlier and I handed it to her.

"Bella, here drink this," I said thrusting the bottle into her hand.

She took a small sip of the water and handed it back.

"I'm okay," she said her voice hoarse.

"You're not okay, Bell. I need to get you help," I said my voice sounding panicky to my own ears.

I didn't know what I could do, I'm eleven.

"I'll be fine like always, Anthony. Let's find somewhere to sleep for the night."

We walked along the dark streets and I prayed for a miracle to happen and that I would find her a home, with someone to take care of her and me.

We walked to the old abandoned train station and we huddled together in a corner under our sleeping bags that I pulled out of our back pack.

I made sure that Bella put her gloves on and her extra socks.

Even with the extra layers on her, I could still feel her shivering.

Bella recited the poem 'Twas the night before Christmas' as we laid there in the dark.

Christmas was in a couple weeks, not that it was a big deal to us, but I intended to go see fake Santa again.

He seemed really nice.

His eyes seemed to show kindness, like really care when he looked over at Bella, but still I couldn't trust him.

Bella fell asleep as she talked to me and I listened to her breathing, it was labored. I could tell she was really sick this time.

The week went on and we moved from various places, we never slept in the same place twice.

I was able to panhandle enough money to get us some hot chocolate and some food.

I told Bella that I helped some old lady carry her groceries inside, Bella was so sick that she didn't question me.

As we were walking up town, Bella sat against an alley wall and rested her head against her knees.

I think it was Saturday, I wasn't sure but I knew I had to go find fake Santa.

I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't wake up.

I started to panic.

"Bella, Bell.. wake up, please."

I felt the side of her neck and she had a pulse.

"Bella," I said as I shook her.

Nothing.

I knew I had to find help.

I decided to leave her there.

I wrapped my sleeping bag around her, and I hoped that I could find fake Santa.

He'd know what to do.

I ran as fast as I could to the entrance of the mall.

Several people stared at me as I ran passed them.

I ran to the Santa's house and waited in line, thankfully there weren't many people there.

I hoped it was the right fake Santa.

It was finally my turn and the elf told me to go on.

I sat down and looked into his eyes.

"Fake Santa, my sister she won't wake up. She's really sick, I can't wake her up, pl..ease help her," I cried.

"Did you try and wake her?"

"Yes, I shook her and yelled at her. I felt her pulse and she's alive. Her breathing is very small."

I couldn't help the sobs that came from me.

The elf next to him laughed and fake Santa gave her a look.

"Where is she?" fake Santa asked.

"In the alley, I couldn't wake her."

"Get the next guy from his break, I'm leaving now," the fake Santa yelled at his elf.

"You can't there's children waiting," the elf said.

"Yes, I can. I'm a doctor first and foremost and someone needs my help. Get him out here, now," he said as he stood up and walked off the platform.

I followed him.

I watched as he pulled off his Santa suit and tossed it aside.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"Anthony," I said.

"Anthony, nice to meet you I'm Edward," he said as we left the mall.

"How did she wind up in an alley?" Edward asked as he jogged beside me.

"We...we were getting a bite to eat and just happened to be near the alley," I told him.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Anthony - I can tell by your pallor you don't eat regularly. I really am a doctor."

"We were getting food...and then...we were going to check the shelter for space."

"So you are in fact homeless," Edward said.

"That doesn't make us less than you," I told him angrily.

"I didn't say it did. Just trying to figure out your background - it will help me treat her."

"Oh okay. Sorry, I'm just worried - she's all I have."

When we got to the alley Bella was just where I left her.

Edward knelt at Bella's side - he felt her head, and her pulse and put his ear to her chest, he said he was listening to her lungs.

"I think it's pneumonia," he said. "I would like to take you both to my place so I can treat her."

"Why your place? Why not a hospital?"

"If I check her in there I'll have to report her as homeless and then child protective services will be called. Bringing you both to my house is the only way I can help her and keep you together."

"You have everything at your house to treat her?" I asked.

"Almost. I know a nurse that owes me a favor. She's working tonight I'll give her a call tell her to drop a few things at my house."

"Okay," I told him. I know Bella wouldn't be happy about me trusting a stranger but I have to do something I can't let her lay here and die.

"What will your wife think?" I asked.

"No wife," he said picking Bella up easily.

"A girlfriend then?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Are you gay?"I asked looking at him.

"No, definitely not gay," Edward said as we got to the parking lot.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Just haven't found the right girl."

"Bella could be the right girl."

"Ummm, well, I haven't even met her yet, but she must be pretty cool to have such a great brother."

"Yeah, she's the best. You'll love her."

Edward laid her gently in the backseat of his car when we reached it and told me to take shotgun as he pulled his cell out.

_"Hey, it's Edward. I'm calling in that favor. I need a couple bags of saline and needles and if you could bring them to my house that would be great,"_ Edward said into his phone.

_"I realize it's risky but you do owe me big time so yeah I'm calling it in. Yeah as soon as possible would be good. Thanks, Alice, you're the best."_

Edward pocketed his phone and started the car.

"Who was that?"

"A friend. She's a nurse, I helped her boyfriend out of a sticky situation so she owes me a favor."

"Okay."

Edward drove through town toward a side of town I had only heard about...the rich side of town.

Bella deserved to live somewhere like this.

He pulled up in front of a big two story house, and I could tell it was beautiful inside.

We pulled into the garage and I held open the door between the house and garage as Edward picked Bella up and walked inside.

He walked in and I followed him as we walked through a nice big kitchen and down a hallway.

Edward flipped the light switch with his elbow and laid Bella on a large bed. It made me happy to see her on a bed.

She looked so pale against the dark blue sheets.

I really hoped Edward could make her well.

I looked around the room and I could see us living here with Edward.

He seems like a lonely guy that lives in a really big house.

Bella would like it here, he has a lot of books and the kitchen is huge.

I really missed Bella's cooking. She was the best cook ever.

Our mom couldn't cook anything, so Bella did all the cooking.

I really miss that and I miss living in a house and sleeping in a warm bed.

"Okay, I need to take some of these clothes off her, want to help me?" Edward asked me.

"Um.. sure," I mumbled.

We removed her coat, boots and one of the shirts she was wearing.

"I'll be right back," Edward said as he walked from the room.

I touched her forehead and she felt really warm.

I couldn't wait until she was better and could see how wonderful Edward is.

Yeah, I have my hopes up that she'll fall madly in love with him and we'll never have to leave here.

Bella deserves a happy ending and this could be it.

Edward came back a few minutes later with a black bag and a few washcloths.

He opened his bag and pulled out a stethoscope and listened to her heart and lungs.

"She's really struggling to breathe - definitely sounds like pneumonia."

"Is she going to be okay? Can you help her?" I asked.

"I can and she should be feeling better in a week or so, biggest thing she needs is to be warm and eat regularly - her body can't fight this without proper nutrition."

The doorbell rang suddenly and Edward left to answer it.

I could hear him talking to someone, but couldn't make out what was being said.

He came right back holding a bag filled with clear fluid and a small case.

"What's all that?" I asked.

"This is saline," he said holding up the bag with the clear liquid. "It's important she stays hydrated."

I watched as he took a pair of latex gloves from his bag and then felt along Bella's arm and then pulled a needle with a tube on it from the case.

I was amazed when he got the needle in her arm without even waking her - Bella hated needles.

He hooked the tube to the bag of fluid and then stood up, removed the picture that is over the bed and hung the bag of fluid on the nail in the wall.

He adjusted a little dial that's on the tube and I can see the liquid start moving out of the bag and down the tube.

I watched as he moved some hair off her face, he looked as if he really cared about her.

"Are you hungry, Anthony? We could order some pizza."

"What about, Bella?"

"Right now she just needs rest, when she wakes up, we'll get her something to eat."

"I could eat," I told him. I don't really want him knowing I feel like I could eat a whole pizza myself.

"Well, let's go and order us a pizza," he said as he led me from the room.

I followed him out to the kitchen, man Bella would love this, and I just stand looking around while he ordered the pizza.

"So what do you like to do, Anthony?" he asked me.

"I like to draw, and sometimes play games," I said quietly.

"Like board games, or video games?"

"Both. I haven't had a chance to play many video games living on the street, but I did play when we lived at home."

"I have a system if you want to play anytime, just make yourself at home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, feel free to use anything anytime," he said.

"Why are you being so nice? What do you want out of all of this?" I asked defensively.

"Not a thing. Just to help - just like I helped at the mall with the Santa thing. It makes me happy helping people, is that so hard to believe?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but living out there on the streets. You tend not to trust easily. I don't want Bella to be hurt. She's all I have. I trust you, Edward. There was something about you and that's why I came to you when I couldn't wake her up."

"I'm glad you came to me. She probably would've gotten a lot worse out on the street. But now she'll get better faster with our help."

The doorbell rang and he went to answer it.

He came back carrying three boxes and a two liter of soda.

It smelled really good.

Edward sat the boxes down and grabbed some plates and glasses.

"Help yourself," he said as he handed me a plate.

I felt bad since Bella wasn't eating.

"It okay to eat Anthony, I think your sister would want you to eat."

"But.. she's hungry too. She always sacrifices herself so that I can eat enough," I said as tears gathered in my eyes.

"I know but she can't eat right now, I promise we'll save her some," he said with a smile.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise."

With that, I picked up several pieces of pizza and Edward did too.

We ate quietly.

It tasted so good. I couldn't help but eat about four pieces and two glasses of soda.

Edward ate just as much as I did.

He was a really cool guy, not many people would invite a homeless kid and their sister into their home.

He doesn't know us from anyone, we could kill him in his sleep or take all of his money.

Not that we would, but he's really a wonderful person and I think he'll be perfect for Bella.

After we finished eating, I helped Edward put stuff away and then we checked on Bella.

"Can I put my sleeping bag in here? I don't want her left alone."

"You can sleep in the other extra room, I'll stay here in the chair and keep an eye on her," he said.

"Umm, I guess I could...for a bit."

He showed me to the other room and I climbed into the bed.

"Anthony, I promise if she wakes up. I'll come and get you. Okay?"

"Okay," I say.

I snuggled into the blankets and it felt nice to sleep in a bed.

"Edward," I said softly as he was by the door.

"Yeah, buddy."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," he said as he walked out the door.

I thanked God for meeting him that day at the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

I felt weird...different...warm.

The last thing I remembered was walking with Anthony and I started coughing and then we ducked into an alley and that's it.

I opened my eyes slowly, my head and chest feel heavy.

I'm inside - how did that happen? And this isn't the shelter, this place is nice. As my eyes moved around the room I saw a man sitting in the corner of the room.

Where the hell am I and where was Anthony?

I tried to sit up but I felt a tug on my arm that made me yelp in pain. The man's eyes flew open and their startling green depths focused on me.

I tried to scoot up to a sitting position but I was too weak, I couldn't manage it.

"Don't try and sit up - you're too weak," the man said to me, his voice was soft and impossibly beautiful but I don't know him.

"I'm Edward, I'm a doctor, you're safe," he said holding his hands up and walking slowly.

"Where's my brother?" I asked, sinking into the pillow and pulling the covers up further as he approached me.

"He's safe, he's sleeping in the next room, I'll get him."

He left the room and I tried to sit up again but he's right I just can't do it, I'm too weak.

Moments later Anthony came rushing into the room and sat on the edge of the bed I'm in.

"Bella," he said as he took my hand.

"Where are we? Who is that guy?"

"We are at Edward's. He's Santa from the mall, remember," he said softly.

"He said he's a doctor - is that true?" I asked after a coughing fit.

"Yes. He's going to help you get better."

"But I can't pay him," I said.

"He said he doesn't want anything, just to help," Anthony said, his voice hopeful.

"Anthony, no one does anything for nothing these days," I whispered.

"Bella," the man said as he came back in the room carrying a plate and a glass, "I just want to help and I want nothing in return."

Anthony looked at him and smiled, "You remembered."

"Of course, buddy. I told you we'd save her some."

"We'll see," was all I said to him.

"Eat," Anthony said as he took the plate from Edward.

I looked down at the plate and there was pizza cut into small triangles.

I looked back up at the man, and I didn't understand why he doing all this stuff. There had to be something in all this for him.

"Edward, may I go play those video games now?" Anthony asked.

"Sure, buddy. I'll stay with your sister."

"Is that okay, Bella? If I go play," he asked.

I nodded as I took a bite of the pizza.

I watched as he ran out of the room and I turned my attention to Edward.

"Thanks for letting him play...he never gets too," I said quietly and then my cough hit again.

He moved slowly behind me and gently patted my back.

His touch was gentle and it sent tingles throughout my body.

"It's not a problem," he said softly.

"Thank you for helping me, I'll do whatever I can to repay you... somehow."

"You don't owe me anything, Bella. I want you to heal, that's all."

"But.. you're caring for my brother as well as me. Plus you work," I stopped as I coughed again as he gave me some tissues to spit the mucus out.

Yeah that's attractive.

He felt my head and brushed the hair from my eyes.

"You're still clammy. You need rest and have three good meals a day."

"I can't stay here. You're wife might get mad," I said as I moved from his touch.

"No wife, no girlfriend...just me."

"Why?"

Dang did I say that out loud. Me and my big mouth.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Just haven't found the right girl, you know, someone kind that cares about other people. I don't know, someone demure who doesn't want something from me..who knows who she is. Sorry I'm babbling...let me get you some more to drink."

I nodded as he left the room.

What the hell was that? Is he nervous around me? I'm nothing. He's a doctor, he could have anyone.

I'm so not in his league.

He walked back in carrying a bowl in his hand, as I was looking out the window.

"This should help your throat feel better," he said as he handed me the bowl.

"Hold this and I'll help you sit up."

He slid his arms under mine and around me and pulled me up to a seated position and moved a pillow behind my back.

He remained seated on the bed and took the bowl from my hands and spooned a bite.

"Open," he said looking me in the eye.

I slowly opened my mouth and Edward slid the spoon in.

I can't help a small moan, the ice cream felt so good on my raw throat.

Edward's face turned pink and so did mine as he spooned another bite.

"That's umm, the ice cream is good," I told him.

"I'm glad you think so," he said with a smile.

"This is a great looking place you have, or at least the bedroom is." I told him.

"It's a house, but thank you."

"I can't thank you enough for letting Anthony be a kid - he's missed so much," I told him, my voice dropping.

"Glad I can help. He's a good kid and he cares about you alot."

"Yeah, he's all I got," I said as my voice cracked and the tears fell.

To my surprise he put his arm around me and pulled me against him.

"You have me now, you and Anthony can stay as long as you want."

It's weird that it felt comfortable in his arms - I should be ashamed of myself, but it does feel nice.

As he held me, I couldn't help but imagine what his lips would feel like against mine and I may or may not have whimpered.

He smelled so good and I really wanted to keep hugging him, but I had to stop this - he was going to get the wrong idea.

I pulled away quickly and he looked down at me.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he said.

"You didn't. Thank you," I said and we both smiled at each other as Anthony came running in the room.

He stopped when he saw Edward's arm around my shoulder.

He broke out into a goofy grin, not the reaction I thought he'd have.

"Edward, can you come play for awhile?" he said excitedly.

It was nice to see his smile again, he's missed out on so much.

"Sure as long as Bella doesn't need anything else."

"I'm fine," I said quietly.

"Just call if you need anything at all. Oh and if you need it there's a bathroom through that door, just be careful. Call one of us to help you walk - I don't want you to fall," he said as he rose and grinned at me.

I let my head fall back against the pillow - Edward made me so confused.

I've always been shy and didn't make friends easy - when I had time for friends, it's been years since I had time for anything but surviving.

I had never had a boyfriend nor had I ever wanted one, until now - I wish I was worthy of someone like Edward.

I have nothing to offer him. Just me and Anthony, and what would a doctor want with that.

Most doctor's had beautiful, successful wives, they didn't have wives that barely finished high school.

I managed to graduate, but that was it.

What was I even thinking? Besides being no one I was just plain, nothing extraordinary - I'm sure he wouldn't even want me.

I laid there thinking of what I could do once I got better, maybe I could cook for Edward.

I must have drifted off because I jerked awake suddenly when I heard a rattling noise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was just bringing you some dinner for whenever you wake up," Edward said settling a tray on the nightstand.

"Oh wow, thank you," I told him.

"It's not much, canned soup and some tea."

"Anthony?" I asked.

"He already ate and is taking a shower," he said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"He was just so excited to take a shower, and then he wanted to get ready for bed."

I just smiled and looked down at my hands.

"Hungry?" he asked me.

"Ummm...I kinda need to use the bathroom."

"I can help you with that," he said softly.

Edward slid his arms around me and helped me to the edge of the bed.

"Put your hands on my arms - I'm going to help you stand now," he said.

I placed my hands on his arms and he lifted me up.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

He guided me slowly toward the bathroom - supporting me with one arm around my waist while I took slow shuffling steps and he held my IV bag in his other hand.

He walked me all the way inside the bathroom and laid my IV bag on the counter.

"I'll leave you to it," he said letting his hand slip from my waist slowly.

I nodded as he closed the door behind him.

When I was finished I shuffled to the door and opened it, Edward was standing right there waiting for me.

I felt really tired from that little bit of moving.

Edward lifted me up into his arms and carried me back to bed.

I felt horrible that he felt that he had to carry me.

He sat me back in the bed and put the tray in my lap.

"Eat, ba.. Bella," he said as his ears started to turn pink.

I felt my cheeks heating up as I realized what he was going to say.

I started to eat my soup and sipped at my tea.

I put my spoon down and looked over at Edward, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you like anything else?" he asked as he checked the IV bag and fluffed the pillows.

"No. I think I'm good," I said softly.

"Okay. I have an early call at the hospital tomorrow, but I will make sure that Anthony knows where everything is and I should be home after one."

"Okay."

"Night Bella."

"Night Edward," I said as he turned the light off.

I laid back against the pillows and thought about things, why would he want to call me baby.

Maybe he didn't mean to, that had to be it.

I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Edward running through my head.

The next few days dragged by as Edward had to work at the hospital, I saw him around dinner time each night and a few times in the morning before he left.

I was starting to feel better so I could get out of bed more and tonight I actually ventured down the stairs.

He truly had a beautiful home, and Anthony was right that I'd love the kitchen.

I did.

It was so huge and everything looked so beautiful.

Edward called earlier and said he'd be home at five instead of one, so I had enough time to make him a special dinner.

I decided I would make lasagna and a salad.

Anthony helped make the salad as he sat the table.

I wanted everything to be ready when he walked in the door.

We've been staying with him a little over a week now and he's done so much for us, even bought us some clothes which I grouched about.

But he wouldn't hear of it.

I felt well enough today that I actually took a long bubble bath, and changed into one of the dresses that Edward bought for me.

As I stood before the mirror, I almost felt pretty. But then I remembered that I was just plain Bella.

I heard his keys in the door as I took the lasagna out of the oven.

I hoped that he liked it.

"What's that wonderful smell?" he said as he walked in.

"I...I made a lasagna...I hope that's okay."

"It's perfectly fine, Bella as long as you're feeling okay."

"I do and thanks for the dress, it fits great."

"It looks beautiful on you. You look beautiful," he said as he leaned in and moved a strand of hair from my face.

"You don't have to say that," I said as I turned around to get the wine I had on the counter.

"I said it because I meant it, you're a lovely woman, Bella."

"Would you like wine with your dinner?" I asked avoiding what he said.

"Sure, that would be nice."

"It's ready if you want to sit down."

Anthony was already at the table with a huge grin on his face.

I brought the glasses of wine I had poured and sat down across from Anthony on Edward's other side.

"Company and a home cooked meal - this is a real treat for me," Edward said, flashing a smile at me.

I can't help the blush that crept across my face at his compliment.

We ate in relative silence except for Anthony chattering on about Christmas.

I was not excited about Christmas at all since I didn't have any gifts to give to either Edward or Anthony.

"I made dessert too if you're interested," I told him.

"I love dessert," he said, his eyes twinkling.

I cleared our plates and brought out dessert plates, a knife and a chocolate pie.

"Wow, a guy could used to this," Edward said.

"She cooks more than lasagna and pie, you should keep us around - I could help around here too," Anthony said.

"Anthony," I hissed at him, wishing I could sink through the floor.

"I love having you both here - it's starting to feel like a home, not just a house. You guys can stay as long as you want, really."

"See Bella, he likes having us here," Anthony said.

I cut them each a piece of pie and handed it to them as I cut myself a small piece.

Edward took a bite of the pie and moaned loudly as he closed his lips around the fork.

His eyes locked onto mine as he ate his dessert and I didn't know what this feeling was that I was feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Go and watch TV or read, we'll do the dishes," Edward said as he went in the kitchen with Anthony.

I went and sat on the couch and looked at a book as I heard Edward and Anthony laughing in the kitchen.

It was a nice sound to hear as I leaned my head back against the couch and just listened.

It was a few minutes later when Anthony came out to tell me good night and then Edward came out after him holding a cup of tea out to me.

"Thank you so much, for dinner, Bella, that was wonderful - I can't even remember the last time someone made dinner for me," he said sitting down next to me.

"I wanted to do something for all that you have done for me and Anthony," I said softly as I took a sip of tea.

"You don't owe me anything, I really do like having you both here."

"You keep saying that."

"And I mean it, you and Anthony are great," he said, as his hand covered mine where it rested on my knee.

I wasn't sure what I should do.

My hand was trembling beneath his.

"Are you afraid of me, Bella?"

"No, I just don't understand why you would put your hand on mine."

"I told you earlier, Bella, you're a lovely woman."

I scooted away from him quickly, did I miss judge him?

"I'm not going to sleep with you as pay back."

"I would never ask that of you, Bella. I just want to get to know you better."

There was genuine hurt in his eyes at my words.

I felt embarrassed, of course he doesn't want me that way, why would he.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean that. I'm just not used to people being nice to me and wanting nothing in return. All your compliments just threw me off, I'm not used to being around nice people. Please don't feel you have to compliment me though, I know you can't mean it."

"I would never patronize you by lying to you, Bella. I'll be honest with you, I do find you attractive and I...I feel something when I'm around you, I can't even explain it."

"Wh...what? Why would you be attracted to me? I'm plain...nothing special. You're tall and smart and handsome - you must have to beat women off you."

"Oh, Bella," he said, slipping one hand into my hair. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"

He leaned in closer to me his hand sliding around to cradle the back of my head and slowly he brought his lips to mine.

His lips were soft but firm on mine and I can't help but bring my hand up to rest on his arm - to feel him - to make sure he was real.

His other hand slipped around my waist, pulling me closer to him until my body was almost flush to his and his hand on my head tilted it back slightly as his tongue brushed across my lower lip.

I moaned at the feel of him and my lips parted, giving him the chance to slide his tongue in my mouth. I have never been kissed before and my body feels on fire.

I hoped that he couldn't tell that I've never been kissed before.

His hand on my waist began to move up my side until it brushed the edge of my breast and I moaned into his mouth.

He stopped immediately and pulled his mouth from mine.

"I'm sorry, Bella...I...I lost control a bit there...you're intoxicating."

"Umm...it's ok...it was nice...I...I liked it," I whispered softly, feeling my face flame with color.

"It was nice," he said with a grin.

I was still in his arms and I really didn't want to leave them. I felt safe and wanted there.

We both just looked at each other, each of us grinning. His cheeks looked a little flushed and my whole body felt like it was glowing.

"I suppose I should let you get some sleep - you did a lot today with dinner. I don't want you

overdoing it," he said, brushing his fingers over my cheeks.

I nodded, not really wanting to be away from him.

He helped me stand up even though I didn't need the help. He seemed like he didn't want to let me go because he kept his arms around me.

He walked me up stairs to my room and he opened the door for me.

"I don't work tomorrow, so I was thinking of maybe taking you and Anthony to Shedd Aquarium, if you'd like to go," he said as he shifted his feet.

"Oh, ummm, I don't want you to feel like you have to entertain us."

"Bella, I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to spend time with you. I don't kiss every girl I meet...I like you and just want to spend the day with you and Anthony."

"Okay, that would be nice, neither of us have ever been there."

"Great, I haven't been in a long time either. I'm looking forward to it," he leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Bella."

"Night Edward," I said as I went in my room and closed the door.

As I was getting changed for bed, I looked in the mirror and ran my fingers over my bottom lip.

I could still feel Edward's lips there.

They were soft and warm, and when he slipped his tongue in my mouth I felt other things, that I've never felt before.

It scared me and excited me at the same time.

I slipped my pajamas on and crawled into the bed and snuggled under the blankets.

I know this won't last forever and we'd have to leave here.

I know that will be hard for Anthony but we can't live here forever, no matter what Edward says.

He has family somewhere, I've seen their pictures in his library and in the living room.

What will they think? He doesn't really know us, they will think he's crazy for taking in two homeless people.

I'm afraid of falling for him, and then having to leave.

I could feel the panic beginning in my chest and I felt the tears slipping down my cheeks.

I must have made some sound because I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella," he whispered as he opened the door.

I wiped my face as I sat up.

"Sorry, if I woke you," I murmured.

"You didn't. I was coming to check on you and then I heard you. Were you crying? What's the matter? Does something hurt?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

How did I tell him my heart hurt? That I want to stay here forever but knowing that I can't.

"Just feeling sorry for myself," I told him.

"What about?" he asked looking at me as if he didn't believe that was what was bothering me.

"I was just thinking that one day me and Anthony will have to leave here. We can't stay forever, your family will clearly think you are insane for having two homeless people you don't know in your house and I don't want to cause any problems with your family. I don't want to get too attached to you and then have to leave. It will be so hard, Anthony already loves it here and I'm afraid that I do too. I like you and it scares the hell out me. I've never felt this way before, and I've never been kissed before you. I just don't want your family to be upset. I'm scared."

I sucked in a deep breath and waited for him to speak.

"Bella my life is my own - I love having you and Anthony here, I feel more alive than I've felt in years and I don't give a damn what my family thinks about it. I'm a grown man I don't owe my parents an explanation for who lives in my house. And I meant it when I said you and Anthony can stay forever - I don't want you to leave here. I don't want you to leave me."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him to me.

"This is so crazy, but I don't want to leave you either."

"Then don't," he said as he looked into my eyes.

I licked my bottom lip as I looked at him.

His eyes flicked down to gaze at my mouth and back up to my eyes - like he was asking permission.

I smiled at him, hoping he takes the hint.

He lowered his lips to mine, this time slipping his tongue right into my mouth.

I pulled him with me as I leaned back on the pillows, his lips were soft and firm against mine as his tongue slid against mine.

His hands held my waist and he pulled himself gently away.

"I better stop before I get too carried away," he said and I could see a difference in his eyes, they looked a little wild and hungry, I think.

"I don't want you to go," I said pulling him to me slightly.

"I can stay here with you if you want me to."

I slid over, making room for him and he crawled in next to me. He slipped his arm around me and pulled me close to him, cradling my head against his chest.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome, Bella. I'm always here for you, for anything you need."

I snuggled into his chest and I felt him kiss the top of my head as I drifted off to sleep in the warmth that was Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

I woke up before Bella and just looked down at her in my arms.

She fit perfectly in my arms and against me.

I knew I was falling hard for her, and I didn't want to scare her away.

I meant what I said to her, I don't care what my family thought about them staying here.

I can't lose them. I've never felt so alive as I do right now.

She is the loveliest woman I've ever seen - her creamy skin against her dark hair - so beautiful.

Her lips are parted slightly and all I wanted to do was kiss her again, but I needed to go slow, she is so innocent.

"Edward," she murmured as she moved her leg, slightly grazing my erection.

Oh god, she's going to be the death of me, everything in me wants to pull her clothes off and sink myself into her depths but I'm guessing if she's never been kissed before last night then she is still a virgin too.

"I'm here Bella," I said quietly, shifting so my erection isn't in contact with her anymore.

She snuggled into me and murmured something, but I didn't quite catch it.

I moved her hair off her forehead and gently kissed her.

Pulling back, I was met with her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"You stayed?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," she said as she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine.

I really liked this boost of confidence that she was displaying, by kissing me.

Our lips moved against each others, as our tongues explored each others mouths.

Her hand slid up into my hair securing me to her as our moans filled the air around us.

I loved the feel of her hands in my hair and I pulled her closer.

She moaned into my mouth and I just wanted to keep her making that sound. I let my hand drift up her side; over her ribs and along the edge of her breast, grazing over the swell.

Her reaction was immediate and she let out a little squeak. I pulled my hand and mouth from her immediately.

"Sorry," I mumbled. It was so easy for me to get carried away with her.

She pulled my hand back to her, "Touch me," she whispered.

I was torn at what I should do, every fiber in me wanted to continue touching her but the gentleman in me wanted to stop.

I wasn't sure what to do.

I moved my fingertips over her gently, loving the sounds she was making as she moved against me.

I moved my fingers to her nipple and softly ran my fingers over it as I felt it harden beneath my touch.

I longed to take it into my mouth and watch as she writhed beneath me.

But that would have to wait, that would be too much too soon.

She arched into me as my fingers continued to knead her nipple.

"Edward," she moaned against me.

I slowly slid my hands back to her waist as I placed soft kisses on her lips.

"Bella, we need to stop," I said as I sat up pulling her with me.

"Why?" she asked wrapping her arms over her chest.

"I know your body is screaming yes, but I assume this is all new to you and your mind might not be ready for what comes next. I don't want to take advantage of you, Bella. We don't have to hurry - I'm not going anywhere."

"I understand.. that you don't want me that way," she said as she started to get out of the bed.

I reached for her hand, "Bella, please don't think that - I want you so much. I just want to do the right thing for you."

"Which is? Pushing me away."

"I just don't want you to think that's all I want from you."

"I know it isn't. You treat me as someone worth something, and I want to be whatever you need. I want to be with you in every way, Edward."

"Bella I want you so much that sleeping next to you was almost torture - I wanted to rip your clothes off of you last night - I just don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't. I've never wanted anything more, than you."

"Bella, let's take time and get know each other a bit more, and see where this takes us," I said as I pulled her into my arms.

"Okay," she said as she kissed me softly.

We kissed softly as we heard Anthony running down the hall.

"Bella," he called as he opened the door.

She pulled away from me as he came in.

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, we'll go make something to eat," she said quietly.

"Did you sleep in here?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes," I said. I wasn't going to lie to him.

"Cool. You should try yours together - your bed is bigger."

He walked out of the room, as we both looked at each other and laughed.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I guess my brother approves of you," she said as she took my hand leading me downstairs.

We walked into to the kitchen and we worked together to make breakfast.

Well, I cut up fruit as she made pancakes.

Anthony sat at the table reading the paper.

As I sat down, he folded up the paper and looked at me.

"Edward, I want you to know that I like you, but if you hurt my sister I will kick your butt. She isn't something for you to play with and toss aside. Got me," he whispered so that Bella couldn't hear him.

"You got it, buddy, I'll treat her like the treasure she is...I promise."

"Great, because I'd hate to mess up your pretty face," he said with a laugh as Bella brought our plates over.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, just telling Anthony about the aquarium. Right?"

"Yep, when are we going?" he asked playing along.

"After breakfast," I said.

"Awesome, can't wait," he said as he started to eat.

Bella sat next to me and just watched the interaction between me and her brother.

I reached over and took her hand in mine as we ate.

I couldn't get over how much this felt like a home now.

As we finished eating the phone rang, and I went to get it.

I pick up the phone and it's my mom on the other end.

"Hi, mother. How are you and father doing?"

"Oh fine, you know your father, his hip bothers him more than he'll admit."

I rolled my eyes, I've been trying to get him to use a cane for years but he won't listen - still treats me like I'm ten.

I looked over at Bella and smiled.

"Are you both coming in for Christmas?" I asked.

"Yes, but we would like if you came out to our house, you know I don't like Chicago."

"I can't this year, mother I have company. Maybe you and father can come on Christmas Eve."

"What company? You don't know people, Edward."

"Thanks mother for your vote of confidence - and it's my girlfriend and her brother."

Bella's eyes snapped up to mine and I smiled. I loved calling her my girlfriend.

"Girlfriend? Since when? What does she do? What's her family like?" My mother inquired.

"Since this morning and the rest is none of your business - I don't choose the people in my life on such a shallow basis, unlike some people," I told her sharply.

"You're still angry over that Angela thing aren't you?"

"You objected at her and Ben's wedding. Her and I split on good terms - we just weren't interested in each other that way - never were. Obviously I had no lingering feelings for her - I was the best man for Christ sake - Ben is a great guy."

"I just wanted what was best for you, Edward," she said trying to defend herself.

"I've found what is best for me and I won't let you ruin it."

"Well, do we get to meet this mystery woman?"

"I don't know, maybe you should spend the holiday with Aunt Irina.

"Are you hiding her from me - what's wrong with her?"

"Absolutely nothing is wrong with her. I don't want you pouncing on her like a cat on a mouse. We'll talk about this later - I have plans today. Give father my regards." And with that I hung up before she could argue back.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked when I came back to the table.

"Oh yeah, just my mother being her usual charming self."

"You...you told her I'm your girlfriend," she said quietly.

"Umm, yeah, I guess I should have asked you first. I would like you to be...if you want to."

"I would really like that," she said, turning bright red.

"Woohoo!" Anthony shouted. "Didn't I tell you you'd like her, Edward?"

"Yes, you did and you were right - I like her alot," I said looking at her with a smile and taking her hand in mine.

We finished up eating and each headed to our own rooms to get ready.

I thought about what Anthony said this morning about my bed being bigger and he was right - I wondered if she would like to sleep in here with me or if that is presuming too much.

When I met Bella in the hallway she was stunning, even though she was only in blue jeans and a fitted blue sweater with her long brown hair tumbling around her shoulders - she took my breath away.

"You're beautiful," I told her and I can't help slipping my arms around her waist and pulling her to me for a quick kiss.

"Come on, you guys can suck face later - let's go," Anthony said as he came out of his room.

We both laughed as we pulled apart and went downstairs.

I grabbed my camera from the closest shelf as I handed Anthony and Bella their coats.

The drive to the aquarium didn't take very long and I held Bella's hand the whole time - it felt nice to be going somewhere with someone.

I've spent many years doing stuff alone, and its really no fun.

I pulled up to the aquarium and parked the car, Anthony was so excited that he walked ahead of us.

"Are you excited too, baby?" I asked.

She nodded.

When I bought our tickets I could see Bella was uncomfortable with the price of the tickets.

"Don't worry about it baby - enjoy the day."

I laced our fingers as we walked in behind Anthony who looked beside himself with excitement.

"Where to first, buddy?"

"The wild reef," he said excitedly and we followed him in that direction.

We stood there and watched as the sharks swam overhead and below our feet.

Anthony darted from one end of the exhibit to the other as Bella just watched the sting rays under her feet.

Bella walked over to the coral reef display and watched as the clown fish swam among the sea anemones.

I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist as we watched them.

She leaned back into me, "Finding Nemo was one of my favorite movies."

"I haven't seen that one," I said as I nuzzled her ear.

"Really!? Maybe we could rent it," she suggested.

"Sure, we can rent it."

"I like the sound of being curled up on the couch with you for awhile."

"Break it up, guys. Let's go to the amazon now," Anthony said as he tapped his foot on the floor.

"Okay, we are coming. Lead the way," I said as I intertwined our fingers.

As we approached the Amazon exhibit, I could tell Bella was getting nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't like snakes and spiders," she said softly.

"How do you know there's snakes?"

"The map," she said holding it up.

"I'll protect you, baby."

Anthony was standing in front of a huge display and I walked up and looked inside.

"Holy cow thats a huge snake!"

"Edward, isn't it awesome?" Anthony asked as he stared at it in amazement.

"Yeah I guess buddy," I told him. I'm not afraid of snakes but I don't really see what's cool about them.

I could feel Bella's hand trembling in mine.

"It's okay, baby, I'm right here," I told her, gripping her hand tighter.

We continued walking through the snakes and spiders, Anthony was really enjoying them as Bella hid behind me or walked ahead of us.

After the Amazon, we went to the Caribbean Reef exhibit

Bella liked all the brightly colored fish better.

As Bella was standing by the turtle display, I pulled my camera from my pocket and snapped her picture quickly.

I took several pictures of her and Anthony, then Anthony asked to for the camera so that he could take our picture.

I handed it to him and I stood behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist as he took several pictures of us.

"I have a surprise for you guys," I told them with a grin.

"What is it?" they both asked excitedly.

"We're going to go to the Fantasea show."

"That's so cool, Edward," Bella said as she leaned up and kissed my lips.

"Really? I've been seeing the posters for that and it looks really awesome," Anthony said.

I led them to the show area and presented our tickets and then headed to our seats.

As we're walking up to our seats someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned my attention to whoever it was.

"Hey, Edward, long time no see, man."

"Hey Ben...Angela - how's it going?"

"Great. How are you doing?" Ben said.

"Really good. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Bella and her brother Anthony."

I could feel Bella's hand trembling in mine.

"Bella, Anthony - these are some old friends of mine, Ben and Angela Chaney...and their daughter apparently, who I haven't met yet."

Anthony waved and Bella just nodded, and dropped her gaze.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella...Anthony. It's great to see Edward out being a human being and not working all the time," Angela joked.

"This is Christina, by the way, she just turned two. What about you two - how did you meet?"

I could feel Bella tense beside me and I looked at her face and saw the panic rising.

"She was a patient of mine and we hit it off," I told them.

"That's great, we're so happy for you, Edward - you deserve to have someone in your life." Ben said.

I thanked them and we said our goodbyes before we headed to our seats.

I could tell Bella had questions as we sat down.

We settled in our seats and I put my arm around Bella, pulling her close.

"Ask your questions, Bella, I can see them in your eyes."

"Is that the same Ben and Angela you were talking to your mom about?"

"Yes." I could see more panic rise in her eyes.

"You dated her?"

"For a short time years ago," I told her.

"Did you...ummm..." I stopped her right there because I knew where she was going with this.

"No, I didn't sleep with her," I reassured her.

I watched as she relaxed a bit and she smiled up at me.

"Thank you for answering my questions. You didn't have too."

"I'll always answer any question you want, Bella, I have nothing to hide and just so you know I've only slept with one woman and that was awhile ago. I just wanted to be upfront with you about it."

"Same goes for me, I'll answer any questions you have for me, and you already know I've never slept with anyone," she said as she averted her eyes from mine.

I moved my fingers to her chin and gently lifted her face up, so I could look into her eyes.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, baby. I hope that I'll be your first and only, if you'll have me."

"There's nothing I want more than you," I told him.

I couldn't hold back any longer, I had to kiss her.

I leaned in and captured her lips in mine, my tongue crashing into hers as her hand moved to the back of my hair.

She moaned softly into my mouth as I pulled away breathless, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I'm so falling in love with you," I whispered.

"I...I'm falling in love with you too, Edward."

The lights went down to start the show and I pulled her lips to mine kissing her deeply.

Her hands moved to my hair as my hands encircled her waist. I wanted her so much, but I wanted our first time together to be special, especially since it would be her first time at all...maybe Christmas Eve.

Reluctantly I pulled my lips from hers as we heard the show begin.

I watched as she watched the show.

Her eyes sparkled as the dolphins jumped in the air.

I want to spoil her so bad and I hope she let's me - I've never had anyone to share anything with before and I just want to give her everything she's ever been denied.

I looked over at Anthony and he was totally mesmerized by the show, I'm glad that he was enjoy himself too.

I wanted to spoil him too.

He's such a good selfless kid and I wanted him to have everything his heart desires.

I don't know a lot of kids, but working as Santa at the mall I got to see a lot of children and all they ever told me is what they wanted.

Not one of them asked for anything for anyone else, except for Anthony. He only asked for something for his sister.

I am going to make this Christmas the best he's ever had.

I know Bella will complain about it, but its what I want to do.

I'd give her the world if it would make her happy.

The beluga whales jumped next and Bella looked just as excited about them.

I loved watching her face...the excited glow in her eyes...the way she kept squeezing my hand harder. I already knew I was madly in love with and wanted her with me forever.

I used to believe that you couldn't fall in love quickly, but I guess you can because I've fallen in love with her and I can't imagine my life without her or Anthony.

They show ended and Anthony jumped up, "I'm starving - can we eat?"

I took them to the Bubble Net Cafe - I thought that would be the most fun for all of us.

I told them both to get whatever they wanted and Anthony's eyes lit up.

Anthony ordered the personal pizza, some chips and a drink. I ordered a couple of the Italian beef sandwiches, some fruit and a drink, Bella ordered a side salad, fruit and water.

"Please get whatever you want, Bella."

"This is what I want."

"Bella, it will make me happy to see you eat a real meal - please get a sandwich or something with protein."

She relented and changed her salad to Chicago dog.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear.

"I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom," she said quietly.

"Okay, we'll wait for you," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"No, you don't have to wait. You can start eating," she said as she walked away.

I watched her walk to the bathroom, I noticed she liked to walk with her head down and it broke my heart.

It bothered me to see her not walking tall and proud, it was like she is trying to hide from the world. If it takes me a lifetime I want her to see the beautiful, intelligent woman she is...if she'll have me for a lifetime.

As we waited for our food, I could tell Anthony was thinking something over.

"What's up, buddy?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to thank you, Edward for bringing us here. I haven't seen Bella smile like that in a long time," he said as he hugged me.

"Your welcome. I like seeing her smile, too. I really like watching you smile and you deserve to be happy too."

We carried the food to the table as we watched Bella walk to us.

"I told you guys, you didn't have to wait for me," she said softly.

"We didn't. We just sat down," Anthony said.

We ate in relative silence, and it was nice listening to Anthony as he talked.

We had a few other things to see and then go to the gift shop. I wanted to spoil them before we left.

After we finished eating, we went to see we jellies next and then the waters of the world - we were all having a great time.

When we had seen everything there was to see I pulled Bella toward the gift shop - Anthony bouncing eagerly ahead of us

"Edward...what are we doing here?"

"I'm determined to spoil you," I told her.

"You already have," she said.

I stopped us where we were and turned to her, lifting her chin till her eyes met mine.

"Bella, let me do this. You have already made me happier than I have ever been in my life...I want to do this."

"But...but I can never repay you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want repayment. You're my girlfriend now - we aren't keeping score. Just having you in my life is all I need."

"Well then all I need is you," she told me.

"Nice try. I'm getting you something," and I pulled her with me into the store.

"I mean it, Edward - you're all I need."

"Okay and I'm still getting you something."

She mumbled as I pulled her to the jewelry case.

We looked at the various items in the case and I could see her biting her lip as she looked at the prices of things.

I already spotted what I was getting her, it was a dolphin ring and it would look beautiful on her hand, along with the green teardrop earrings.

"Bella, could you go see if Anthony found anything he'd like?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said softly as she walked away.

I made my purchases and walked back over to them.

I could see that they were having some sort of disagreement.

"What's up?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Bella is being mean - you said I could get whatever I want but she won't let me," Anthony said with an angry glare at Bella.

"I did say that, but you need to respect your sister's wishes. Let's split the difference - how about half the stuff you got there? Does that seem fair to both of you?"

"Seems fair to me," Anthony said.

"Bella?"

"Fine, whatever," she said as she walked away.

I gave Anthony more than enough money to pay for everything, including the stuffed clownfish I had in my hands.

"We'll be right out there, okay?" I said to Anthony as he put his stuff on the counter to pay.

He nodded as I walked towards Bella as she sat on the bench with her arms crossed over her chest.

I knelt in front of her and I could see so much written on her face.

"Baby, talk to me," I said as I pulled her hand into mine.

"You don't have to buy us stuff. You're letting us stay at your house, eating your food, and you helped me get well. You.. you don't need to do all this," she said as she waved her hand around.

I could see the tears in her eyes.

I sat on the bench next to her and pulled her into my lap, I didn't care if we were in public, she was more important.

"Bella before you my life was lonely and bleak - coming home at night was a chore. You and Anthony have brought me more joy then I have ever known...it's really me that owes you for bringing light to my life."

Her hand came to my face and brushed tears from my eyes that I didn't realize we're there.

"I just want to be able to do things for you, baby. To give you everything that circumstance denied you."

"I just don't want to take advantage of you," she said softly.

"There's no way you could, baby. Everything I have...everything I am is already yours - body, heart and soul," and I crashed my lips to hers...needing to feel their softness against mine.

When we pulled away breathless, as she leaned her forehead against mine and whispered, "Why?"

"Because I.. I love you, Bella. I want to give you everything this world has to offer you. You've given so much of yourself in keeping Anthony safe. Its time for someone to give to you and that person is me. I've waited a lifetime for you, please let me love you and be everything you need."

"You hardly know me," she said .

"I know you well enough. Are you telling me you don't want this? You don't want me?"

"Edward, I want you with everything I am...I guess it's just hard for me to believe all this is real. You're like a dream come true."

"No baby, you're the dream come true."

She giggled as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"Save it for the bedroom, guys. There are children around," Anthony said as he stood there with the bags.

We both laughed as we followed him out of the aquarium and headed to the car.

As we were driving home, I remembered that we didn't have a tree.

So I pulled into Walmart and took Anthony inside with me.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"We have to get a tree and I wanted you to pick it out," I said.

"Really? Anyone that I like?"

"Yep."

We walked to the tree aisle and I could see his eyes light up.

"We haven't had a Christmas tree since we lost our house about four years ago," he said quietly.

"You'll have one from now on, buddy. Choose whatever you'd like."

I watched as he walked around looking at various ones and he finally settled on one of the pre-lit ones.

"Do you like it?" he asked me.

"I love it," I said. "What is Bella's favorite color?"

"She loves blue," he said as he picked up some ornaments.

Once we had enough stuff to decorate the tree, we headed to check out once we picked up some sub sandwiches for dinner later.

As we got to the car, Bella's eyes widened at all the stuff we bought.

"What's all this?" she asked as we packed it in the car.

"Christmas stuff, baby," I said as I pushed a Santa hat on her head.

She just smiled as I drove us towards home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters...

Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter 4

BPOV

I stood by the kitchen door looking into the living room just watching Edward and Anthony as they put the Christmas tree up.

He had been so little the last time we had a tree and I feel so bad for all the great traditions he's missed - hanging stockings, making paper chains...Santa, and presents.

Could things really be different for me and my brother? Is that kind of miracle possible? Edward was like an answer to prayer.

When the tree was up Edward motioned me over and we all hung ornaments together - we felt like a real family.

When we're finished we sat down and ate the sandwiches that Edward picked up for us.

"Edward, aren't you going to give Bella what you bought her?" Anthony said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah," he said as he got up to get his stuff.

He came back to the table and handed me a stuffed clown fish.

"This is so cute, thank you, Edward."

Edward grinned at me and I had the feeling he had something up his sleeve.

"May I be excused now?" Anthony asked me. "I want to go to my room and play with my new stuff."

"Of course," I told him with a smile.

I started cleaning up, it didn't take long since there were no dishes.

Edward slipped his arm around my waist from behind and began kissing my neck.

"Come to my room with me," he said against my skin.

"But Anthony," I said.

"I doubt we'll see him the rest the night, he's pretty excited about that stuff," he said and he's already pulling me out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

He laced his fingers through mine and pulled me gently up the stairs behind him and into the master bedroom I have never seen before.

It's a comfortable looking room - large bed covered with a blue and gray checked comforter and piled with gray and blue pillows.

A leather bench sat at the end of the bed and to my surprise a fireplace was across from the bed too.

He pulled me over to his bed and sat down on it, pulling me down to sit next to him.

"I wanted to give you these in private," he said pulling two small boxes from his pocket and handing them to me.

"Edward.. what did you do?" I asked looking down at the boxes in my hand.

I opened the first box to find a beautiful pair of teardrop earrings.

He took the earrings from the box and hung them gently from my ears.

"Thank you so much," I told him, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Open the next one," he said, a grin on his face.

I slowly opened the next one - inside the box was the beautiful dolphin ring I saw at the aquarium.

"Edward, I can't believe you got this...it's...it's...wow, I've never owned anything so beautiful."

"This is only the beginning, baby," he said as she slid the ring on my finger.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had.

His hands circled my waist and he laid us both back gently on the bed.

His tongue slid into my mouth and I accepted it eagerly - he made my body feel like its on fire.

We rolled until he was nestled between my legs - I loved feeling him this close to me.

I was nervous and I hoped that he couldn't tell.

Edward pulled his mouth from mine and I whimpered at losing contact with him.

"I want you so much, baby...may I touch you?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

I nodded and I hoped he can't hear my heart hammering in my chest.

His hand slid under my shirt and I held my breath as his palm smooths up my ribs.

"This shirt is really in the way," he said against my skin.

"Y...you can take it off," I said softly.

He quickly pulled my shirt over my head and his lips started making their way down my neck as his fingers moved over the swell of my breast.

His fingers moved in slow circles around my breast and I can't help but moan and arch up into him.

His lips moved further down and kissed along the top of my breasts.

"Edward," I said softly.

"Are you okay with what I'm doing?"

"Yes."

He captured my lips again, kissing me deeply as his thumb slipped underneath my bra, rubbing the underside of my breast.

I slid my hands off him and began to pull my bra straps down.

He pulled back from me and I could see want in his eyes and I pulled my bra further down, exposing myself to him.

I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself as he just looked at me for a moment and I could feel my whole body trembling.

"You are so beautiful Bella," he said before pressing a soft kiss to my breast.

I've never felt anything like this before.

His lips were soft, and I could feel his warm breath against my skin.

His lips moved over my nipple, gently licking before he sucked it into his mouth.

"Oh my god, Edward," I hissed out between my teeth as I slid my hands into his hair holding him tighter against me.

He moaned against my breast sending vibrations throughout my body.

He moved his mouth to my other breast, sucking my nipple the same way as the first.

I moved my hands along his back, pressing him tighter to me.

He moved himself against me, pressing between my legs. I can feel him hard against me and it excited me.

He continued to lavished attention to my breasts as my hands hit the waistband of his pants.

I arched into him as he scraped his teeth across my nipple.

"Oh god, Edward," I breathed.

I slid my hand up under his shirt, pushing it up as I moved my hand higher.

"Take this off, please," I said.

He pulled away and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and he took it off.

I'm stunned by the sight of him - he was extraordinary. I reached a trembling hand out to him and touched the perfect muscles of his chest.

He smiled as I moved my hand over his chest and across his nipples.

He lowered himself until our chests touched, bringing gasps from both of our lips as his fingers moved down to the button of my jeans.

"May I?" he asked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice...I was so eager for his touch.

He popped the button on my jeans and lowered the zipper and his tongue plunged into my mouth as his fingers slipped down into my panties.

I moaned into his mouth when his fingers parted my folds and touched me on a particularly sensitive spot.

His eyes questioned me and I nodded and he watched my face as he pushed a finger slowly inside me.

"Edward," I moaned as I pushed myself against his hand.

I could feel myself trembling, I was scared of not knowing what to do or how to feel, or if I was making the wrong sounds.

I've never been touched this way and I was afraid of not being good enough for him.

"Just feel it baby," he whispered, lowering his mouth to my breast and sucking as he continued pumping and rubbing me.

I moaned and moved against his fingers, as I felt my insides tremble around him.

I could feel him hard against my leg and I couldn't help wondering what he'd feel like in my hand.

I let my hand slide down between us, grazing over the bulge in his pants.

I felt his moan against my breast when I touched him and it boosted my confidence so I took a hold of him through his pants, giving him a squeeze.

His hips flexed towards me and my heart beat faster - he liked what I was doing.

I wondered if he would let me touch him more, even though I wasn't sure how.

"Can...can I touch you?" I whispered, barely able to find my voice in the overwhelming pleasure.

"If you would like to," he said looking up into my eyes, his finger still moving inside me.

"I.. I want to, I'm just not sure how," I said quietly.

He removed his hand from me and I missed him instantly.

He popped the button on his pants and pulled the zipper down. He pulled himself out and all I could do was stare...he's beautiful everywhere.

I reached my trembling hand towards him, letting my fingertips just barely brush his hard shaft.

His fingers interlaced with mine as he showed me how to grasp him and moved my hand slowly up and down.

"It's most sensitive here," he said as our joined hands move over the tip of his penis.

We stroked together a few more times before he moved his hand from mine.

"You can squeeze a little harder," he told me and I did as I stroked him.

He let out a low groan and it excited me more...I'm doing it right...I'm bringing him pleasure.

His lips met mine with force and he eagerly slid his tongue into my mouth at the same time as he slid his finger back inside me, pumping and rubbing faster than before.

I picked up my pace to try and match my strokes to his.

The feelings that he was creating in me were amazing - I felt like my whole insides were hot lava.

My hips lifted from the bed as I moved against his hand, I ran my fingertips over his tip and he moaned my name.

It was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

I stroked him harder as he rubbed me faster, both of us moaning and thrusting against each other.

I could feel something building within me and it excited me as well as frightened me.

Edward pulled his mouth from mine as I moaned and panted beneath him.

"Edward...I feel...I feel," I didn't even know how I felt.

"It's okay, baby, that's how you're supposed to feel - embrace it...let it take you," he said against my lips as he pushed his finger deeper inside hitting a spot that was so pleasurable, so overwhelming I couldn't help but cry out and hold tightly to him.

I felt my body trembling around his finger and I couldn't help the moans coming from me.

"Edward," I murmured as he continued stroking inside me.

I felt the coil that had been in me tighten impossibly and then it suddenly broke, everything in me clamping down.

"Edward...Edward...oh...my God!" I moaned out.

"It's ok...it's ok, baby - that's what's supposed to happen." His voice is tight as he was thrusting harder into my hand.

"Oh god, Bella, just a little faster baby," he groaned and I moved my hand faster over him.

I felt him get harder in my hand and I watched as he pushed up into my hand as he panted and moaned beneath my touch.

"Yes, baby," he hissed out as his penis tightened and jumped in my hand spilling warm sticky fluid into my palm.

"Yes, Bella, that's it," he groaned.

Edward pulled me tightly against his chest both of us panting heavily.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to my forehead as he reached for some kleenex to clean off my hand.

"I'm good," I said quietly as I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks.

He ran his fingers over my cheeks, "Beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you. I've never felt as beautiful as you make me feel," I said as I placed a kiss over his heart.

"Bella that's easy, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"Hey, don't laugh at my girlfriend - she is extraordinarily beautiful and you just need to accept that."

"It's just hard for me to believe that someone like you, would want someone like me. You're successful, totally gorgeous and just so together. Why do you even waste time with me?" I said pulling away from him and wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Bella, I love you. You are beautiful and intelligent and kind hearted. Yes I'll give you that I've had more opportunity than you but that doesn't make me better," he said as he pulled me back into his arms.

I nodded as he continued.

"I love who you are, you are an incredible woman...what you did for your brother is amazing. Most people would have let the state take him. I'm proud to have you as my girlfriend and maybe someday more and I don't care who knows it. You are everything I've ever wanted."

I couldn't help the tears that streamed from my eyes.

No one has ever said such beautiful things to me.

"I love you too, Edward. I want to be a good girlfriend to you, I want to make you proud when you introduce me to your friends and your family. I don't ever want to embarrass you. I never once thought of walking away from Anthony, he's all I have left of my parents. I couldn't do that. It was hard caring for him and trying to keep us safe. I was sick a lot due to catching various colds, but I never once wanted to send him away. I couldn't. He is everything to me, and now I have you. I'm sorry that I'm not as confident as other women, but I will try to be everything you need," I said softly as I looked into his green eyes.

"Bella, you are already everything I need."

"How? We just met, and I'm so inexperienced in everything."

"Just you - your giving nature, your kind heart...your willingness to learn," he said with a small grin as his gaze dropped to look between our bodies

I blushed again as his looked at my body.

I moved my hand up to his face, "Thank you. I want to learn more of how to please you. Will you teach me? Show me what you like, what you need from me?"

"I need you to believe how much I love you...how much I want you."

"I did feel how much you want me," I said with a smirk.

He pulled me close to him and kissed my lips, I moved my fingers to the back of his hair.

Our tongues crashed against each others as I laid us back on the bed.

I loved the feel of him on top of me.

I parted my legs and felt him hard against me.

I wanted to feel more of him as I lift my hips against him.

"Bella," he said pulling his lips from mine.

"What?"

"You're way too tempting baby, and I don't want to push you too far today. I want you so badly," he said as he kissed down my neck.

His fingers brushed the sides of my breast as his nipped at my neck.

"Baby, we should go check on Anthony. I think we've tested my limits enough for one night. I want you, don't think I don't, okay?"

I nodded and smiled up at him as he got up and handed me my shirt.

"I love you, Edward. Thank you for loving me, and for wanting me," I said as he was pulling on his pants.

"I love you and I'll always want you," he said as we walked down the hall to Anthony's room.

Edward knocked on his door and he told us to come in.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked.

Anthony looked up from the model his building, "Good."

We walked over to him and looked at what he was building.

He had it nearly done.

"Anthony, you doing so good with that," I said.

"Thanks, sis. I see you didn't kill him for getting you the ring."

"Well she did have me begging for mercy," Edward said with a wink and I can feel myself turning bright red.

"Gross, is that code for something?" Anthony said looking between us.

I smiled at both of my favorite boys.

"Is she sleeping in your bed?"

"If she wants to," Edward said, pulling me a little tighter to him.

"You should, Bells," Anthony said with a laugh as we left the room.

"So do you want to sleep in my bed, Bells?" he asked.

"I...I would like that," I told him. "If it's okay with you," I added.

"Of course, I want that. I want you in my bed every night," he said.

I laughed as he kissed my forehead.

"I'll go lock up and I'll meet you back in my room, after you get changed okay?"

"Sure," I said nodding my head as I went to my room.

I opened my door and went inside, leaning against it as I closed it.

What am I doing?

What if he expects more from me? I'm not sure if I'm ready for more right now. He seems to really, really care about me. He wouldn't push me into more if I'm not ready, right?

I got up and walked to my dresser and pulled out some pajamas.

Are these okay to wear?

I looked down at the boy shorts and tank that I usually wear.

I stood there for a few minutes as I heard him coming back up the stairs.

I hurriedly threw off my clothes and slipped on the tank top and pulled on the shorts, just as he knocked on the door.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," I said opening the door.

"You don't look fine, baby."

"Ummm...just a little...nervous, I guess."

"Why, love? It's just me and we've slept in your bed."

"I...I don't know what you expect from me."

He pulled me into his arms, "Baby, I don't expect anything from you - we'll move forward whenever you are ready, whether that's next week or next year."

"Okay. I just don't want to be a disappointment to you when we do move forward," I said softly.

"Not possible," he said.

"I bet I could."

"No, you couldn't," he said and he sounded annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"I don't like you talking about yourself like that. Just accept that I love you and you could never disappoint me.

"But.. but I've never had sex, and I don't know if I'm any good or not. I accept that you love me," I said biting my lip as I looked down.

I was too afraid to look at him just in case the tears fell from my eyes.

"You will be perfect, baby."

"Okay. I will try to be better about myself," I said.

"That's all I ask, baby. I love you," he said as he pulled me to his room.

"I love you too," I said as I watched him strip down to his boxer shorts.

He looked up at me as I watched him and flashed me a grin, "Like what you see?"

"Yes, very much," I said as I looked down.

"Don't be shy baby, I love that you want me."

I looked up at him under my lashes and gave him a smile.

He pulled back his covers and motioned for me to get in and then he got in next to me.

I was a little nervous being in his bed after what we did earlier.

"Baby, you're trembling, what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled me into his arms.

"Just nervous, I'm sorry."

"First off, you never need to apologize for how you feel and why are you nervous, baby?"

"I'm just nervous after what we shared earlier, I guess I'm worried that you'll want more," I said softly.

He tilted my head up and looked down into my eyes, "I do want more, I want you with every fiber of my being, but when you're ready."

"Okay. Will I know when I'm ready?"

"You'll be nervous, that's normal...I'm nervous too. But you'll know you're ready when the thought doesn't scare you anymore."

I leaned in and kissed him, "Thank you for being so patient with me. You'd think I wouldn't be afraid of anything after living on the street for so long."

"I'll be as patient as you need me to be, even when you feel you're ready and if for any reason you get scared or want to stop, we will. Okay?"

"Okay," I whispered - he really was a miracle, how did I get so lucky?

"Baby, let's talk a while and get to know more about each other," he suggested.

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

"June 20th, yours?"

"September 13th."

"What are your hobbies?

"I like to read, and write sometimes. I like to take pictures and I like to cook. What are yours?" I asked.

"I also like to read and play my piano, though honestly I don't do either much any more. I work a lot. There was never a reason to come home till now."

"So you didn't spend time here before?" I asked.

"Not a lot. Mostly just to sleep and even then I was usually so tired I would pass out as soon as my head hit the pillow."

"So you haven't had much fun in it?"

"Are you asking me if I've slept with other women in it?" he asked with a laugh.

"I guess I am," I said blushing.

"Bella, I've only slept with one other woman - ever and other than my friend Alice bringing me much needed coffee and my mother forcing herself into the city to nag me, you are the only woman that's been in this house and definitely the only one in this bed."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

He pulled me to him and kissed my lips.

"It's your turn, baby," he said when we parted.

"Did you always want to be a doctor?" I asked.

"Yes, much to the annoyance of my parents - I've always been interested in helping others. What about you? What would be your dream job?"

"I wanted to be a Social Worker so I could help people," I said quietly.

"You can still do that, you know," he told me.

"Not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because it costs a lot and I have Anthony now to consider," I said softly.

"Anthony isn't a child, he'll be in school himself and I would love to help you fulfill your dream," he said as his hand slid down my waist

"I... I couldn't let you do that."

"And why not?"

"Because that would be taking advantage of you and I won't do that," I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"How is it taking advantage? You are my live in girlfriend, and hopefully one day more, as far as I'm concerned what's mine is yours."

"It's taking advantage because you have everything and I have nothing. I'm not sure I like the word live in girlfriend," I said biting my bottom lip.

"Okay, I won't use it again, but Bella you aren't taking advantage of me if I want to do it. Would it make a difference if we were...married?"

"W...what?"

"I already know I want to marry you, Bella, to me it's just a matter of when - you are all I want."

"Edward, you hardly know me. What are others going to think? I can't let you tie yourself to me. You don't know me," I said as I felt my heartbeat accelerate.

He can't be serious.

"Bella, I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks, but if you don't think you're ever going to want that, please tell me now."

I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I ... want that, eventually. I don't want you to make a mistake. I want you.. I want us. I'm just scared of what I'm feeling. I love you. I want to marry you."

It was the truth, I really wanted that and I wanted him forever.

"Bella, I'll be thirty next year - I know my own mind. You will never be a mistake, I am a thousand percent sure that I want you forever."

"I want you forever too," I said as I shook my head.

This is the craziest thing ever, I must be dreaming.

"Why are you shaking your head, baby?"

"Because this is crazy, or it has to be a dream. Things like this don't happen to people like me."

"But it is happening and I am very real," his hand grazed over my breast, like he's proving to me how real he is.

I can't help but groan quietly and arch towards him.

"Why can't you believe that I think you're wonderful - that having you in my life feels like seeing the sun for the first time...you've brightened my whole world, Bella."

"I don't know, maybe because I don't feel worthy of you. Like I'm not worth much. I want to believe it, you make me feel it," I said.

"You are worth everything to me - worth is not about money or jobs, it's about heart...you are more worthy than anyone I know," he said as he closed his lips around mine, drawing me into a slow kiss.

I couldn't help the moans coming from me as our tongues moved against each other.

One of his hands slipped down to my backside and pressed us closer together.

His fingers glided over the swell of my behind and down my thigh to the back of knee - he grabbed a hold of my leg and brought it up to rest on his hip, bringing us even closer and I could feel how hard he was pressed against me.

He felt incredible pressed between my legs and I rocked myself into him as I threaded my fingers into his hair.

I've never felt anything like this and I wanted more, but I was a bit afraid too.

I hooked my leg around his, forcing my self even closer. Edward moaned into my mouth and his grip on my leg tightened.

He flexed his hips into me and it felt so amazing I wanted to do it again and again.

"Oh god, Edward," I moaned against his ear.

He started kissing down my neck as he rocked my body against his.

"Bella," he groaned out against my skin.

His mouth made its way down my chest, nipping and sucking and I let my head fall back, enjoying every second.

He slipped his lips over my nipple, sucking it deeply into his mouth as I rocked up into him.

His breath hissed out around my nipple when I made contact with his hard shaft.

"Edward," I murmured and whimpered beneath him.

His grip tightens and to my surprise he pulled his mouth from me and pushed himself back, breathing heavily.

"I...I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" I asked, worried he'll ask me to leave his bed.

"You didn't do anything wrong baby, you did everything right...too right really, I'm about ready to come in my boxers."

"Really?" I said with a smile.

"You have no idea how bad I want you right now. Just give me a few minutes to calm down and then I'll be fine."

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded and smiled.

"I mean what I said before, Bella - start looking into classes, I want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of."

"Okay," I said, knowing that I wasn't going to win.

"Good," he said, scooting back toward me.

"I want to please you and make you happy, Edward."

"You having things you want makes me happy. Your presence alone makes me happy, Bella."

"I .. I have everything I want right here," I said laying my hand on his cheek.

"I'm glad to hear it, because I feel the same way. I want you to go out tomorrow while I'm at work and buy you and Anthony anything you need. What is mine is yours, Bella and that includes my money."

"I...I will try," I whispered - his trust in me is daunting.

"That's all I ask, baby. I love you," he said as he kissed me and wrapped me in his arms.

"I love you too."

I laid there listening as his breathing evened out and I knew he was a sleep.

How did all this happen?

I went from being completely homeless, to being really sick, and then to having a man who wanted to marry me, and take care of me.

Stuff like this doesn't happen to real people, it happens in movies.

Sometimes I feel that it's like my parents are looking out for us and that's how Anthony ended up meeting Edward as Santa.

I really didn't want to spend his money, but I knew if I didn't he'd be upset.

So I would get things that we needed, but nothing extravagant. Just the basics.

I finally gave in to sleep and snuggled against his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

I woke up and the bed was empty, I didn't like that feeling.

I've spent many mornings waking up alone, and now that I had Bella in my life I didn't like waking up alone.

I got up and went to take a quick shower, hoping that maybe she was in there.

Nope, she's not in the shower.

I hurried through my shower and then got dressed and went downstairs, to see Bella standing in the kitchen making breakfast.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I missed waking up with you in my arms," I said as I moved her hair from her neck and kissed there.

"Mmm.. Sorry, I wanted to make you breakfast before you left," she said as she turned in my arms.

She leaned up and kissed my lips.

I slid my tongue passed her lips and gently massaged my tongue against hers, as she moaned and pulled the back of my hair.

I slid my hands over her ass pushing her against me.

"Mmm... now that is a morning kiss," I said as I let her go.

"That it was," she said as she told me to have a seat.

I walked to the table and sat down as she brought our plates over.

I looked down at the plate and there was french toast and bacon, and strawberries.

"My god, Bella. I could get used to this," I said looking up into her eyes.

"Good," she said as she took a bite.

As we were eating, someone was knocking on the door.

I groaned, I knew that knock.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Alice," I hissed.

"I can go upstairs," she said as she started to get up.

"You don't need to, you're in my life, Bella and I don't care who knows it."

"Okay," she said softly.

I went to get the door, and Alice came in like a whirlwind.

"It took you long enough, this coffee is hot," she said.

"Sorry, I was in the kitchen eating breakfast."

"What a granola bar and drinking milk from the carton?" Alice said handing me the coffee.

"No. My girlfriend made me french toast," I said proudly.

"Girlfriend, wait. What girlfriend?" she said as she looked around.

"In the kitchen," I said as she followed me.

"Bella, this is my friend Alice. Alice, this is my Bella."

"Hi," Bella said softly as she snuggled against my side.

"Holy crap, a girlfriend, didn't think I would see this day."

"Alright, thanks for embarrassing me," I told her.

"You're welcome. I've waited a long time for him to find a girlfriend," she said turning to Bella.

"Where did you two meet? How long have you been together? Can we hang out sometime, Bella? We could go shopping."

Bella snuggled closer to my side and I could feel her tremble slightly.

"Alice, calm it down. Did you skip your meds today? Geez, not everyone is used to your ways."

"It's okay, baby. Alice is very hyper."

She nodded.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice said.

"So how did you two meet?" she asked calmly.

"We met at the mall when he was dressed up as Santa, and then I got sick and he took care of me," Bella said softly.

I smiled down at her.

"She's the reason you needed the supplies?"

"Yes, she was really sick and her brother found me at the mall. I helped her get better."

"Aww, and then cupid took over. Sweet, its nice to see you smile Edward," she said.

"Thanks we are pretty happy," I said kissing her forehead.

"Are you bringing her to the hospital Christmas party?" she asked. "I can't wait for Jasper to meet her."

Crap, I forgot about that.

"I haven't thought about it, but if she wants to go, I'll bring her."

"It's tomorrow, Edward. Don't you think she'll need to get a dress?"

I could feel Bella's heart rate accelerating.

I pulled her to my chest, wrapping my arms around her, "Its okay baby, we don't need to go."

"Do you always go? I don't want you to miss out, if you do," she said softly.

"I do, but I'd rather spend time with you."

"You should go, I'll be fine here," she said looking up at me, with fear in her eyes.

"I'm not going without you, baby."

"Aww.. that is so sweet, Edward. I'll help her find a dress," Alice piped up.

"Enough, Alice, we haven't decided yet if we're going."

"But I could help her find the perfect dress," she pouted.

"I'll let you know," Bella said as she excused herself to go upstairs.

"Alice, you freaked her out. She's very shy," I said. "I'll see you at work."

"I'm sorry, I was just offering to help," she said as she walked towards the door.

"I know. Thank you, I'll see you in a bit," I said as I went upstairs.

As I got to my room, Bella was laying across the bed with her face in her hands and it looked like she was crying.

"Baby," I said as I sat on the bed.

"I...I can't go to a fancy party and embarrass you in front of all your friends."

"You could never embarrass me, baby. I totally forgot about it. If you don't want to go, we don't have to."

"I could, Edward. I don't know how to be around people and it's probably in some fancy hotel downtown. You should go."

"I'm not going without you. I'm tired of going to these functions alone, I want to show you off. But if you don't want to go neither am I."

"I...I guess I could try," she whispered.

"You would?" I asked.

"Yes, for you. I just don't know what kind of dress to get."

"Alice could help you or I could. I'm sure I could get Alice's sister Bree to watch Anthony and then Christmas Eve is the night after that."

"If it's okay, I'd like Alice to help me. I really want to surprise you with my dress," she said softly.

"Okay, baby, if you're sure. Alice can be a bit much at times, but she has a good heart."

"I think I'll be fine," she said.

"I'll let her know when I get work, and then I can do something with Anthony while you shop."

"Okay. I'm sorry for how I was acting."

"Remember, no apologizing about your feelings," I tell her as I kiss her forehead. "I left you some cash on the kitchen counter, get whatever you need or want."

"Okay. Do I have to buy my dress with it?" she asked.

"No. I'll give you more money for that tonight. Just get whatever you or Anthony need. I love you so much," I said as I kissed her.

"I love you too, and I'll have dinner ready for you."

"Looking forward to it."

I hated leaving her but I knew I had to get to work.

Once there I ran into Alice and asked her if her sister could watch Anthony while we went to the party.

She said it would be no problem.

"Alice could you help Bella go get a dress tonight?" I asked.

"Are you kidding - I would love too," she said hugging me around the neck.

"Just go easy on her, okay?"

"Sure, I'll tone it down," she said with a laugh.

The day seemed to go by rather quickly, and I couldn't wait to get home and see Bella, even though she would be leaving with Alice shortly after I get home.

I drove home and thought about Christmas, I sincerely hoped my parents didn't show up. I really didn't want to deal with them.

Maybe they will visit my Aunt Irina, but somehow I doubt it.

As I walked in my house, I was greeted with the most mouth watering smell coming from the kitchen.

"Bella," I called out as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey," she said as she pulled something out of the oven.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Mmm... something smells good."

"I made Santa Fe Chicken. I hope you like it," she said leaning back into me.

"I'm sure I will. It smells heavenly."

She grabbed our plates as Anthony came into the kitchen.

"Hey Edward, my sister actually enjoyed going shopping today. Even though she bought me some stuff and said it was for Christmas, sometimes she's just so mean," he whined and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Be nice to your sister - I'm just happy she actually went out and spent money. Please tell me she got something for herself."

"She did, and she even bought you something for Christmas," Anthony said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ha.. ha, like I'd tell you. She'd kick my .. butt," he said with a laugh as we started eating.

"Baby, you didn't have to get me anything," I said to her.

"I wanted to be able to give you something, even though it was odd buying it with your money."

"You gave me your heart, that's all I need. It's not odd, it is sweet. What is it?"

"It's not enough, Edward. You've done so much for us and you have to wait," she said with a laugh.

"I'm happy that I can. Now don't hesitate to tell Alice to shut up it she goes super sonic and spend whatever you want, I mean it."

"Okay, but I'm only spending what I need too."

"Isabella, I want you to spend whatever I give you. Don't skimp on anything, get accessories, underwear, the whole works. Okay?"

"Ooh, you got the full name, Bells," Anthony said.

"Fine, Edward Anthony," she said with a smirk of her own.

"Cool - we have the same name," Anthony said with a smile.

"That is cool, buddy," I told him, ruffling his hair - he's a good kid.

The doorbell rang and I went to get it.

I hope that this isn't a mistake sending Bella out with Alice.

I opened the door and Alice waltzed in like she owned everything.

"Hey Edward, is Bella ready to go?" she asked.

"She will be in a few minutes," I said walking back into the kitchen.

"Awesome. Who's the cutie?" she asked when she came into the kitchen.

"Hi Alice," Bella said. "This is my brother Anthony."

"Hi Anthony, I'm Alice," she said.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"I just have to grab my coat and purse, then I'll be ready," Bella said as she walked into the living room.

"Okay," Alice said.

I followed her out to the living room.

I slipped several folded bills into her hand - I didn't really want her to see it was $600 until she was out of the house.

"Have fun and spend it all - I don't want change back."

"Edward," she said.

"Fine, if you have change then just keep it for something you might need or want later."

"I'm not going to win am I?"

"Not on this," I told her as I kissed her quickly.

"Fine. I hope you like whatever dress I get."

"I'll love it because you'll be in it."

"Maybe I'll find something nice to wear under it for you," she said with a smirk as Alice walked up to us.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"I'm ready," she said as she looked at me.

"I like the sound of that, baby," I told her with a wink.

After the girls were gone, I went to talk with Anthony.

"Hey buddy, what do you think about you and me go out and find your sister some stuff for Christmas?"

"Yeah that sounds cool."

Once in the car, I drove us to the mall. I knew the stores that Alice was taking Bella to, so that we wouldn't run into each other.

"Anthony, what do you think of me marrying your sister?" I asked.

"I think it is awesome, but promise me you'll always be good to her - I would hate to have to beat your ass."

"I promise, I will always be good to her and I love her with my whole heart. I've never loved anyone like I love her."

"Go for it, I'm all for it - I want a good life for my sister."

"You're included in that life, Anthony," I said, making sure he knew that he's a part everything."I know," he said as I pulled up to the mall.

"So I was thinking of getting her a camera, what do you think of that?"

"I think she'll love it. What else were you thinking?" he asked.

"Either clothes or several gift cards so she can pick out her own clothes."

"I think gifts cards, Edward. I'm not sure we could pick out her clothes. What if we bought her the wrong kind of clothes."

"You have a point. How did you get so smart?" I asked as we looked at several different cameras.

"I take after my sister," he smirked.

We found the perfect camera and then we found several games for him, I already bought him a game system for his room.

Next we made stops at several clothing stores and I bought gift cards at each of them.

Last stop was the jewelry store.

Most people would think I'm crazy for asking her to marry me, but when you know you just know.

As we entered the jewelry store, Anthony stayed close to my side.

We looked at several rings but they didn't seem to fit Bella's style.

There was one I really liked but Anthony said it was too showy for Bella.

I was about to give up when I saw one that looked interesting.

The ring that caught my eye looked like it was made of small silver twigs with tiny diamonds on the twigs and a diamond in the middle.

"Anthony, what do you think of this one?" I asked.

"I think that one is perfect," he said. "She's going to love it."

"I think so too," I said as I got the salesperson to come over to us.

As I gave him my credit card, and Anthony chatted about how much his mother would have liked me.

"Why do you think so, Anthony?" I asked.

"My mom always said that Bella deserved someone who would love her for her and see the beauty that was inside."

"Your sister is an amazing person and I want to give her everything she has ever dreamed of."

"Are you going to have babies?" he asked wrinkling his nose.

"Hopefully someday - we haven't discussed that yet."

"She'll be a great mom, I know she will," Anthony said softly.

"She did a great job with you," I said as I ruffled his hair.

As we left the mall, I got a text from Alice telling me that they were leaving the store now.

"Shit," I said as I stuck my phone in my pocket.

"What's up?"

"They are on the way home," I said as we found the car.

"Looks like you may need to speed," he said.

"Nah, I'll just tell Alice to stall," I said as I sent her a text telling her to stall a bit.

Anthony and I hurried to the car and made our way home quickly but safely.

When we got home I quickly wrapped her gifts and put them under the tree and hid the ring in my nightstand.

Anthony was playing a game as the girls walked in.

Both of them went straight up to Bella's room giggling as they went.

It was a beautiful sound to hear Bella being so carefree.

Once Alice left, Anthony went up to bed as Bella snuggled against me on the couch.

While we were out I bought a copy of 'Finding Nemo'.

It was such a cute movie, even though Bella was driving me crazy by running her fingers up and down my thigh.

Her fingers were tracing a pattern on my leg, going a little higher with each pass - what was she trying to do to me?

"How was the shopping?" I asked trying to distract her.

"It was good," she said as she moved her hand up higher.

Her fingers grazed over my rapidly growing erection and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

I could see the little smirk on her face and decided two could play at this as I dragged my fingers over the swell of her breast.

She moaned as arched into me.

Her hand came to fully cover my now very firm erection - god she felt so good.

Her hand moved more firmly over me and I thrusted against her hand.

She began stroking me more firmly and I couldn't help but let my head fall back and my eyes close.

When I felt her body move from mine and heard the button pop on my jeans my eyes opened quickly to see her on her knees in front of me.

"Baby, you don't need to do that," I told her as I reached for her hand to help her back up.

"You don't want me to?" I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"I didn't say that - I don't want you to feel you have to or that I expect it."

"I know you don't expect it. I just want to do it for you," she said softly.

I let my fingers run gently through her hair as she continued looking up at me, "Okay, but only if you want to, baby."

She grinned up at me as she slowly reached in my boxers and pulled my very firm erection from it's confines - I'm sure she has no idea how sexy she is as she gently begins to stroke along my shaft.

"Don't be scared, baby. You can stop anytime," I said softly.

"I'm not scared, just nervous. I want to do this, please."

I leaned back into the couch pillows and watched as she brought her lips slowly to my tip and very gently pressed them to my sensitive skin.

Her tongue peeked out of her mouth and slowly licked along the ridge and I hissed out my pleasure as she repeated her actions.

When she opened her mouth and slid her perfect lips over my tip I moaned loudly and it was all I could do not to thrust up into her mouth.

Her eyes turned up to mine and I could see how pleased she was at the sound of my pleasure. She slid her lips further down my shaft, swirling her tongue across my tip.

She started sucking and moving her mouth up and down my shaft slowly and it was the most fantastic pleasure.

"Shit," I groaned out through clenched teeth.

Her mouth popped off me quickly and she looked up at me with worried eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Edward! Did I hurt you?"

"What? No. It's wonderful, please keep going baby," I told her as I threaded my fingers into her hair and she lowered her mouth back to me.

She sucked harder this time and stroked me more firmly, I can almost feel her confidence growing.

"Baby, so good," I hissed out as her mouth continued sucking me.

Each time she lowered her mouth a little lower, taking me in deeper - I wasn't going to last long in the warm, wet heaven of her mouth.

I flexed my hips as I held tighter to her hair...so close.

"Oh god, Bella."

She moved faster over me and I knew I would be coming soon.

I moved my hand to her shoulder and tried to move her away, "Bella if you keep this up, I will come in your mouth baby, you can finish with your hand."

She shook her head and continued sucking me harder and took me in deeper.

I felt myself tighten in her mouth and then pleasure overtook me.

"Oh god, Bella, yes!" I groaned out as I spilled into her mouth.

To my surprise she kept sucking and swallowed every drop.

She slid her mouth off me and tucked me back in my pants and then took a quick drink of her soda before curling back against my side.

"Was that okay?" she asked.

"Baby, that was perfect. How did you know how to do that?"

"Anthony and I spent a lot of evenings in the library - women's magazines are very informative - so was Alice," she told me with a slight blush.

"You talked to Alice about that?"

"Umm, yeah, you aren't mad are you?"

"No baby, just surprised you felt comfortable with her enough to talk about that."

"She is surprisingly easy to talk to."

"Edward, I'm going to go upstairs and get changed for bed. Am I sleeping in your room or mine?" she asked nervously as she looked up at me.

"Our room," I told her with a smile.

"Okay," she said as she walked upstairs.

I hoped that I haven't scared her away.

It's how I feel, I can't imagine my life or my bed without her in it.

I turned off the tv and put our dishes away, and made sure the door was locked as I walked up to my room.

I checked on Anthony as I passed his room, and he was asleep.

I'm so glad that he found me at the mall, if he hadn't I'm not sure that Bella would still be okay.

She would've gotten much sicker and could've possibly died.

I shuddered at the thought of that.

I closed his door and walked to my room.

When I walked into my room I stopped short and my breath caught.

Bella was laying in the middle of the bed propped up on pillows in the sexiest little black nightgown I've ever seen - she looked classy and erotic all at once and I just wanted to eat her up, hopefully she will let me.

"Like what you see, Mr. Cullen?"

"You look edible, Miss Swan."

"What are you going to do, baby?" she asked as she licked her lips.

Where was my shy girlfriend?

"Oh, I plan on feasting on you."

She giggled as I stripped off my clothes and climbed onto the bed.

I pushed her legs apart and settled between them.

I kissed her lips hungrily, sucking her tongue deep in my mouth, I can't wait to get my mouth on the rest of her body.

I moved down her body, nipping and sucking and pulling that nighty down as I went.

She moaned as I sucked her pert nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue over it and nipping the tip as I rolled the other one between my fingers.

She arched up into me and it was the most delightful feeling ever.

"Edward," she moaned as I switched sides as sucked her other nipple.

I sucked her nipples till she was writhing beneath me and then I started kissing further down her body.

Her body tensed slightly when I began sliding her panties down her legs and I placed reassuring kisses on her stomach and hip.

"Trust me baby," I whispered against her skin.

"I do," she replied quietly.

I looked up at her gorgeous body and smiled, she moved her hands to try to cover her breast from me but I stopped her.

"Baby, don't hide from me. You are the most beautiful, sexiest woman I've ever seen. I love every inch of you," I said as I kissed her flat stomach.

I closed my eyes as her fingers brushed through my hair.

I kissed further down her hip toward her inner thigh as I moved her legs apart and looked at her.

She was blushing deeply as I inspected her intimately and I assured her of her beauty by pressing my lips to her mound and pushing my tongue between her lips and finding her sensitive nub.

She gasped sharply and flexed her hips up into me.

I licked her again, harder this time, enjoying her deep moan.

I spread her legs further and slipped a finger inside her as I sucked at her clit.

"Oh my god, Edward," she moaned as she bucked up into me.

I smiled against her as I continued sucking her clit, and ever so gently I nipped it causing her to moan loudly as she gripped the sheets in her hand.

I added another finger, curling them when I pushed them inside her.

She raised her hips to meet me as I continued pumping inside her.

"Edward, oh Edward," falling from her lips.

I sucked and licked her, pumping continually until she was panting and mewling beneath me and I could feel her walls begin to tremble.

"Oh..god..yes, Edward," she panted as she pushed against me and came around my fingers and on my face.

I pulled away licking my lips as I looked up at her, she was looking down at me and smiled as I slipped my fingers out of her.

I crawled up her body, kissing as I went.

When I reached her lips, I kissed her deeply knowing that she could taste herself on my lips and my tongue.

Her hands went into my hair and she held me to her.

We both moaned as our tongues tangled together, as she pulled away from me.

"Edward, I want you to make love to me," she whispered in my ear.

I crawled back off her, "Get a condom from the nightstand, baby," I said as I stood and pulled my boxers off.

"Do you always have these?" she asked.

"No," I confessed. "I just bought them yesterday."

"Oh," she said as she blushed.

"I wanted to be prepared when you were ready."

She smiles at me as I took the foil packet from her and tore it open.

I slowly rolled it down my shaft as she watched me, biting her lip.

She leaned back into the pillows as I crawled up her body, moving between her legs.

"Baby, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as I settled between her legs.

"I'm sure that I love you and I want you," she said pulling me closer.

I kissed her slowly and deeply, I wanted her to feel how much I loved her because no matter how gentle I was, this next part will hurt her.

I can feel her mouth trembling around mine and her body quaking underneath me.

I pulled back from her, looking down into her eyes, "Baby, you're shaking, we don't have to do this now," I told her as I started moving off of her.

"No," she said holding me tighter to her. "I want to - I want you, more than anything. I'm just nervous and a little scared."

"I promise the pain will only last for a little bit and I will be very gentle with you, Bella."

"It's not the pain I'm worried about," she whispered.

"Then what's worrying you, baby?"

"I'm nervous that I won't be any good and scared that you'll figure out that I'm just not worth it," she said lowering her eyes, her lip quivering.

"My beautiful girl, that's not even possible - you are the love of my life and everything you are is perfect for me," I told her leaning back in to capture her lips once again.

I pulled away when we were both breathless and I looked back into her eyes.

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Yes, I want you Edward," she said and her voice was more confident.

I don't take my eyes from hers as I reached between us and lined myself up with her entrance.

I took a deep breath and slowly pushed my way inside her.

Her eyes grew wide as I entered her and I could see on her face when I hit her hymen, her eyes glistening.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked, brushing some hair from her face.

"Y...yes," she said quietly, her voice trembling slightly.

I brushed my thumb over her quivering lip as I pushed in a little deeper, hoping the discomfort will ease soon.

I continued holding her gaze as I pushed the rest of the way inside her and our hips met.

"You still ok, baby?"

She nodded and smiled at me and I started to move.

"I love you so much, Bella," I told her as my body moved inside hers.

Her hand came up to cup my cheek, "I love you, Edward - you are my life now."

I pushed into her a little more firmly and watched her mouth fall open in a gasp.

Her hands came to my shoulders, gripping on to them and flexing her hips toward mine and I can't help but smile...she's enjoying herself.

I thrusted in her a little harder and she moaned loudly.

I brought one hand down to her leg and pulled it up over my hip, opening her up more and thrusted in her harder.

"Oh god, yes, Edward," she moaned out, gripping my shoulders tighter.

Hearing the desire in her voice fuels mine and I slid my hand down underneath her ass, pulling her harder to me.

With every thrust I made she moaned louder, she was so tight around me and I was getting so close.

"Bella, you feel so good. Are you okay? Do we need to stop?"

"No, please don't stop. This feels so good - please keep going."

I brought a hand to her breast and rolled her nipple between my fingers as I continued thrusting.

She moved her hands up to the back of my hair as she pressed her lips to mine while thrusting herself upwards.

I could feel her walls begin to quake and I knew she was close.

We continued to move with each other as our bodies were becoming slick with sweat.

"Baby, so close. You feel incredible," I said as I crushed my lips to hers.

"Oh god, Edward! Yes," she moaned out as she clenched and quivered around me.

The force of her orgasm hit her and she gripped me tight, continuing to buck up against me as she rode out the tide of her pleasure.

I felt myself tighten inside her and I thrust even faster inside her till I spilled deep inside her.

"Bella, Bella," I grunted out as I kept moving through my orgasm.

I stilled inside her, collapsing onto her, kissing her deeply.

"I love you," I said against her lips as I pulled out of her.

"I love you too," she said as I got up from the bed and walked quickly to the bathroom.

I disposed of the condom and then I grabbed a washcloth and got it wet.

I walked back to the bed to find Bella curled up and facing the wall.

I hurried to the bed and scooped her into my arms looking over her body to see where she was hurt.

"Baby, what is it? Where are you hurt?"

She shook her head and kept her head buried against my chest.

"Baby, talk to me."

"I...I wasn't...you didn't enjoy it...you...you liked the blow job more."

I turned her face so she can see my eyes, I needed to make her see how much she means to me.

"Bella I love you with everything in me. I can't even describe how wonderful that was - 100 times better then the blow job. Not because I got to have sex with you, because you trusted me with your heart...your body."

"But you got up so fast? I didn't think you enjoyed it."

"Just to get rid of the condom, baby and get you a warm wash cloth...I thought it might feel good for you," I told her quietly.

"Oh.. was there a lot of blood?'

"No, I just thought it would help with the swelling. I...I didn't mean to make you think I didn't enjoy myself...I've never enjoyed anything more."

"Thank you for everything. You were so gentle and loving with me."

"You don't need to thank me, baby, I was gentle and loving because I love you and care about you," I told her, kissing her gently.

I pulled back looking down into her eyes, "You enjoyed yourself right?"

"Edward I don't even have words to describe how wonderful that was," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad and it will only get better, baby," I said against her skin.

She smiled up at me as I pulled away and gently ran the washcloth over her, washing away any trace of blood.

She yawned and stretched as I moved behind her.

"I can't wait to do that again, baby, I'm afraid I'm terribly addicted to you," I said kissing her shoulder.

She giggled and leaned back into me as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, Edward," she said with a yawn.

"I love you always, baby. Sleep, I have you and I'm not letting go," I said kissing her shoulder again.

I heard her breathing even out as I thought about giving her the ring and asking her to marry me.

I really hoped that she'd say yes.

I fell asleep holding her in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

I woke up warm with Edward's arms wrapped around me.

I loved feeling him behind me, the weight of his arms, his breath on my neck.

My mind went to last night and everything that happened.

It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, only stung a little...but the connection I felt was undeniable - I felt as if my soul was infused in his, I knew in that moment I would be with him forever.

I stroked his arm where it laid across my stomach.

I couldn't believe how much I loved him in such a short time - he was everything to me.

How was it possible to love someone so fast?

I knew I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

I never believe in fate and falling in love at first sight, but my mom used to tell me about how she knew she'd marry my dad when they first met.

I felt his hand move against my skin, and his lips pressed to my shoulder.

"Are you awake, love?" he whispered against my back.

"Yes, I'm awake," I whispered.

He turned me in his arms and he leaned in and kissed my lips tenderly.

I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and he opened it and my tongue moved against his softly.

When we parted, he looked into my eyes and moved his hand to my cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I feel different but good."

"No pains anywhere?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm fine."

"Good, I'm glad. I never want you to feel pain," he said as he pressed his lips to mine.

His lips were soft but firm against mine as the kiss turned heated.

My hands went to the back of his hair and I pulled him closer to me.

When I hitched my leg over his hip we heard a sudden knock on the door, "Bella, Edward - can we have breakfast?"

We both groaned as we pulled apart.

"We'll be right there, buddy," Edward said to him as we heard him go down the stairs.

"We'll continue this later, baby," he smirked as he got up and grabbed his sleep pants.

I got up and went to get my pajamas, and I noticed the blood on his sheets.

"I'm sorry," I said as I looked up at him.

"Don't even worry about it, baby," he told me coming to wrap his arms around me.

"Okay. I just feel bad we ruined your sheets," I said as I looked up at him.

"It will come right out, we'll just soak them in some cold water."

"Okay. What do you want for breakfast?" I said as we walked down the stairs.

"I'd like to have you for breakfast, but I guess I'll have to settle for eggs, toast, and bacon," he said as he squeezed my hand.

Once we got in the kitchen, Anthony smiled at our conjoined hands.

He looked like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"What's with the grin?" I asked as he set the table.

"Just happy about you two."

"Yeah, okay," I said as I started the bacon and Edward started to make the toast.

He had a grin on his face also.

Something was definitely up with them.

"So did you get a dress for the ball, Cinderbella?" Anthony said as he got out the juice.

"Yeah, I did. Hey you haven't called me that in a long time, Tony Baloney," I said as Edward laughed.

"Well I'm looking forward to being your Prince Charming, Cinderbella."

"You already are," I told him quietly.

He pulled me into a kiss and Anthony made gagging sounds in the background.

"Alright, alright Tony Baloney - lets eat," I said as I plated the eggs and bacon.

I placed their plates in front of them and we sat down to eat.

We ate in relative silence except for Anthony talking to Edward.

Sometimes it seemed like they were taking in some sort of man code or something.

"Do you have to go into work today?" I asked.

"Yeah for a little bit, but I'll be home in time to get ready for the party," he said as he ate.

"Oh okay," I said softly.

I hoped that I wouldn't disappoint him or embarrass him at this party.

I'm not very good at being around people.

I cleaned up from breakfast as Edward went upstairs to get ready for work.

I wished he didn't have to go, but I know his job is important.

I thought back to the conversation Edward and I had about school, did I really want to go? Is that still something that I wanted to do? Would it be alright for him to pay for my schooling?

I still feel like I'm taking advantage of him, maybe I should just go find a job.

I was standing as the sink cleaning the same plate as Edward came back down the stairs.

"Baby, I think that plate is clean," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh," I said as I rinsed it and put it in the drainer.

"You look like you're lost in thought baby, what's up?"

"Just thinking about our conversation about school. I still feel I'd be taking advantage of you if I let you pay for it. Maybe I should just get a job," I said quietly.

"Baby, it isn't taking advantage if I want to do it. I told you - my money is your money, but if you want to work then I won't stop you."

I nodded.

"Edward, what are you going to tell people tonight at your work party about me?"

"Whatever you would like me to tell them or nothing at all, I don't owe them an explanation."

"What if they asked how we met? I just don't want to embarrass you."

"I'll tell them you were a patient."

"Isn't that unethical? I asked.

"While I'm treating you, but not after."

"Okay," I said as I leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I love you. You know that right?" he asked.

"Yes, and I love you too."

"I can't wait to see you in your dress, and then I can't wait to see you out of it too."

'You're so bad, Prince Charming."

"What Cinderbella? You know I'm addicted to you now."

"Yeah so you say," I said with a laugh.

"I better go baby, I will see you tonight. Bree will be here about five and the I should be home about three, okay?"

"Alright," I said softly.

He gave me a quick hug and a kiss and then he walked out the door.

After he was gone, I straightened up the living room and did some laundry as Anthony cleaned his room.

I went upstairs and stripped off Edward's sheets, and added them to the laundry.

I remade the bed and got out the gifts I needed to wrap.

As I wrapped them I thought about things, I was glad to have somewhere warm to sleep, not just with Edward, but a place to live and not worry about anything happening to us.

I decided I would make some Christmas treats - it would be nice to make and eat them again.

We had everything to make fudge and cookies, which surprised me.

But I think that Anthony told Edward that I liked to make cookies at Christmas time.

Anthony came down the stairs as I started to make the fudge.

"Sis, are you making fudge?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you want to help?" I asked.

"Sure, can I lick the spoon when we are done?"

"Yeah, you always did that when mom made fudge."

"Bells, do you think they are looking down on us and they are happy?" he asked.

"I think so...I think they might even be the reason we met Edward."

"I thought that too, Bella. I wondering why I met him at the mall, and why I thought of going to him when I couldn't wake you up."

As we poured the fudge into pans, I looked over at Anthony, he looked healthy and happy.

I guess I didn't do too bad of a job with him.

"Bella, are you happy here? I don't want to leave, Edward is so nice to both of us," he said looking down.

"I've never been happier, Anthony, I really love Edward a lot."

"I can tell. You smile a lot now. He loves you a lot too," he said with a grin.

What is up with him and that grin. He has it whenever he talks about Edward.

After we finished the fudge, we moved on to making Christmas cookies, and before we knew it Edward was walking through the door.

"Hey baby, I'm home," he called from the living room.

"In the kitchen," I called.

"Wow, baby everything looks and smells great in here."

"Thanks, I hope you don't mind. I haven't made these in such a long time," I said quietly as I pulled the last batch of cookies from the oven.

"Mind? Are you kidding me? Homemade cookies when I get home from work, you are going to have me spoiled very quickly."

"I made fudge also," I said with a smile.

He grabbed a piece and popped it in his mouth, groaning loudly.

"This is so good baby," he said as he came to me and pulling me to him. "But not as good as you," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled and I wrapped my arms around him.

"What time do we have to leave?"

"About six. Why?" he asked.

"Just want to be ready on time," I said kissing his neck. "I think I'll go shower in my room, so that you can shower in our room."

"Mmmm, our room, I like the sound of that on your lips. Sounds like a plan baby."

"I'll meet you down here after we are done," I said as we walked up the stairs.

"Sure, sounds good," he said.

I went into my room and stripped out of my clothes and got in the shower.

I took my time and washed and conditioned my hair, and then I washed my body.

I was nervous because this would be the first Christmas party that I've ever been too.

I didn't want to embarrass Edward in any way.

I wanted to make him proud of me.

As I finished, I dried off and then blow dried my hair as I fell in waves around my shoulders.

I gently pulled it up with my hair clips and left the back flowing down my back.

I applied some light makeup and some lip gloss, as I went into the bedroom and slipped on new strapless blue and black bra that Alice picked out and it had matching thong panties.

I couldn't wait for Edward to see what's underneath the dress.

I slipped on the dress and put my feet into the shoes that Alice helped me pick out.

Once I was done I walked down the stairs slowly.

Edward was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me, when he looked up at me, a smile crossed his face and he held his hand out to me.

"You look positively gorgeous," he told me and I saw the excitement and...hunger, I think, in his eyes.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome too," I said with a smile.

"Ready for the ball, Cinderbella?" he asked with a laugh.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I told him with what I hoped was a confident smile.

Edward placed my wrap around my shoulders and guided me to the living room where Anthony was watching tv with a dark haired girl that I assumed must be Bree.

"Please don't hesitate to call if there's a problem," I told Bree.

"Don't worry, sis, we'll be cool." Anthony said..

I was nervous as Edward took my hand and led me out to his car.

He opened the door and helped me into the car before going quickly to his side and climbing in.

We were pretty silent on the drive, I was trying to calm my nerves and I think Edward knew that because he took my hand in his and squeezed it every now and then.

I couldn't help but feel nervous, most of the people there were doctors and nurses, and I was nothing compared to them.

When we pulled up to the hotel Edward helped me from the car and had the valet park his car.

When we walked inside my nerves were at an all time high - this was such a fancy place and I felt insignificant in it.

I could feel myself trembling and I knew Edward felt it too.

"It's okay, baby, everything is going to be fine."

I nodded, not trusting my voice as some people walked over to us.

"Doctor Cullen, so nice to see you with a date this year," said the man as he approached.

"Hello, Doctor Laurent, Mrs. Laurent. This is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, Doctor Laurent is chief of the surgical ward and his wife Irina runs a local charity," Edward told me.

I immediately felt intimidated and kept my greeting to a nod and a small smile.

"Where did you two meet?" he asked looking over at me.

"Her brother introduced us," Edward said, pulling me to him and slipping his arm around my waist.

"That's wonderful. It's nice to see you with someone this year," the woman said as she looked at us.

I felt very uncomfortable under her gaze.

Edward guided me to a table and pulled my chair out for me as I sat down.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"That would be nice, thank you," I told him as I watched him walk across the room toward the bar area.

I liked watching his confident stride and I could see him turn several other heads as well.

I continued watching as the other women looked at him as he walked towards me.

I wonder if he dated any of the women here?

"I brought you a white wine," he said handing me a glass and sitting down next me.

"Thank you," I said as I took the glass from him.

I could feel his eyes on me and I looked to him with a smile.

"I can see you're thinking about something, what it is it?" he whispered, leaning in close.

"It's stupid," I said taking a sip of my wine.

"It's not stupid to me, baby," he told me.

"Have you...umm dated any of the women here?" I asked quietly.

He cupped my cheek gently with his hand, "No, I haven't dated or slept with any of them either - you have nothing to worry about my sweet Bella."

"Why didn't you?" I asked. "They are very beautiful."

"Not one of them is nearly as beautiful as you are to me - plus most of them are only beautiful on the outside."

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes - I will not cry here. I took a deep breath to calm myself and took another sip of my wine.

I swear Edward was the sweetest man that ever lived and I feel grateful to call him mine.

"How did I get so lucky?" I said looking up into his green eyes.

"Someone must be looking out for you, baby," he said leaning in to kiss me.

I nodded as some other people came up to Edward.

"Edward Cullen with a date? I thought you were too good for a date?" a curly haired woman said to Edward.

"Not at all. Bella this is Jessica Stanley, one of the nurses and Mike Newton, one if our orderlies. Bella is my girlfriend."

"Hello," I said softly.

"Didn't realize you had a girlfriend," the Mike guy said to Edward.

"It was very recent, plus I don't advertise my life like others do," Edward said as he stared at Mike.

"So is she really you're girlfriend or more of the escort type girlfriend?"

Edward stood slowly glaring at Mike and then did the last thing I expected, he pulled his arm back and punched Mike square in the nose.

"You will apologize now!" he said angrily as he grabbed Mike by the coat.

Suddenly there was a pair of arms around Edward, pulling his arms back from Mike, "Let him go, dude, it's not worth it."

"What happened?" Alice asked sitting down next to me.

"That guy asked if I was an escort and Edward lost it," I told her.

"Mike's an asshole like that," she said shaking her head as the blond man struggled with Edward.

"Can you come with me to the bathroom?" I asked nervously as I looked over at Edward, who still looked upset.

"Sure," she said as we got up and walked towards the bathroom.

I hurried into the bathroom taking huge breaths to calm myself.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked as soon as we're in the bathroom.

"Yeah, I just .. it scared me to see him react that way," I said softly.

"He really is a gentle person Bella - I've never seen a kinder doctor but Edward doesn't allow anyone to insult people he cares about. He knows Mike is an idiot so if he got that kind of reaction from Edward must mean he loves you a whole hell of alot," she said with a smile.

"I don't want to cause problems for Edward. I'm not worth that much. I need to go now," I said as I started to leave the bathroom.

"Bella, don't go," she said as I opened the door to see Edward and the blond haired man standing there.

Edward pulled me into his arms, crushing me to him, "I'm so sorry you had to hear and see that, baby. Are you okay?"

"You...you scared me," I whispered against him.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just won't have anyone putting you down. I just lost my temper. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to cause you problems, Edward. I should go," I said as I looked up at him.

"Please don't go baby, you're not causing any problems. Excluding Alice and Jasper I don't give a shit about anyone here and if you want to go then I'm coming with you."

"I want to leave, Edward. I don't belong here," I said as I tried to leave his arms.

"You're not leaving without me. You belong wherever I am. If you leave, I'm leaving too," he said.

"We're coming too," Alice said as the blond man nodded.

"You all don't need to ruin your night because of me," I said quietly.

"Bella, no one's night is ruined - I want to be wherever you are - because I want you and need you always."

"Come on, lets all go," Alice said.

"But -" I started and Alice interrupted. "No buts, Jasper and I want to hang out with you and Edward, whether that's here or somewhere else."

The four of us left the ballroom together and Edward led the way to the hotel restaurant.

"My car is already with the valet, is it fine to stay here?" he asked me.

"That's fine," I told him.

"Let's order some dinner and get to know each other better," Alice said looking at me.

I wasn't sure how I felt about the chit chat with Alice and Jasper knowing more about me - it scared me a bit.

Edward ordered us more wine - Jasper ordered some for them as well.

"Order whatever you want, baby, I'm serious," Edward whispered to me as I started looking at the menu.

Once I saw the prices I knew why he said what he did.

Edward and Jasper both ordered steaks, Alice ordered fish and I ordered chicken.

Edward and Alice were chit chatting about work and Jasper started asking me about myself.

"So Alice said you were a patient of Edward's - I hope your back to good health now."

"Yes, thank you," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable," Jasper said.

"You're not. I'm just shy, I guess."

"I just want to get to know you, you captured Edward's heart and I'm interested in knowing you."

"Umm, ok, I just don't know what to say - I'm not that interesting." I said quietly.

"You're interesting, baby," Edward said as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

When the food arrived all chatter stopped talking and we dug into our food.

After dinner, Edward ordered us dessert, despite my protests and when it arrived he insisted on spooning bites of creme brûlée into my mouth.

I could feel the blush cross my face as Alice giggled from her place on the other side of the table.

"Beautiful," Edward whispered as he ran his fingers along my cheek.

"Jazz, have you ever seen anything as cute as those two," Alice said.

"No, not from him anyway," Jasper said with a laugh.

I blushed an even deeper red as I pushed my face against Edward, trying to hide.

"Hey since we are all dressed up, do we want to go out dancing at a club?" Alice asked.

I can feel the color drain from my face at the word club but I can see Edward's face light up - he wants to go...I can swallow my fear and do this for him.

"What do you say, baby? You want to go?" Edward asked.

I just nodded, knowing if I speak it would give away my worry.

Edward paid our bill and helped me from my seat.

"You look so beautiful tonight. I did tell you that earlier, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Well it can't be said enough," he told me.

"We can walk to the club, its not far," Alice said as we slipped on our coats.

"Sure," Edward said as he intertwined our fingers.

As we walked down the street, I noticed that they were the same streets that Anthony and I used to walk late at night looking for a place to sleep.

I could feel my heart rate speed up and I leaned closer into Edward as we passed a few people that I used to know.

I felt guilty bundled in my warm wrap as I saw people huddled on the sidewalk hoping to survive the night.

"B...Bella? Is that you?" I heard from the huddled mass of people as we walked by.

I recognized the voice - it's Jane, we were sorta friends. Do I answer and reveal myself to Alice and Jasper or ignore her like I didn't hear her?

I put pressure on Edward's arm, letting him know I wanted to stop.

"Hello, Jane," I said turning toward the people on the road.

Jane stood and came toward us and Edward held me a little tighter.

"I haven't seen you and Anthony for awhile, I thought something happened to you."

"Yeah, we've been living somewhere else," I said looking up at Edward.

"Yeah I bet you are," she said eyeing Edward. "Didn't think you would do that to pay rent," she said turning her back on me and leaving me speechless.

Edward pulled me into his arms, holding me tight against his chest.

"Don't put any stock in her words, baby."

I could feel the tears of embarrassment coming from eyes - I knew Alice and Jasper must have heard - what if they believe her...these are Edward's friends.

"Shhh...shhh baby," he said into my hair.

"I... I don't want to em...barrass you, Ed.. ward," I said as I saw Alice and Jasper turning back towards us.

"You never could, baby, never. Do you want to keep going or go home?"

"If you want to go, we can," I said wiping the tears away as Alice came over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella, it doesn't matter where we came from. That doesn't define you. I spent time with you and I saw you for the person you are. I've seen how you are with Edward and your brother, that is the person you are. Not what that vile, bitter young woman said. I see you Bella, the woman that took care of her brother and captured Edward's heart. You are not what you think we think you are. We want to know you, Bella," she said with a wink and smile.

I didn't have words to express my gratitude for her acceptance.

I just nodded and smiled back at her.

"So are we ready to go dancing?" Jasper asked as he smiled at me too.

I didn't know how to react to such kindness from people I've basically just met.

"Baby, do you want to go still?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I said smiling up at him as we continued to walk down the street to The Mid.

The club was loud and relatively dark when we entered - I really had no idea what to expect.

Edward held me close to him as he wrapped his arm around my waist, as we weaved through the people to the back of the club where the tables were.

As we sat down, Jasper asked what we'd like to drink.

I had no clue, so I looked to Edward.

"I'll have a jack and coke, Bella you want to try a cosmopolitan?"

"Sure," I said quietly looking up at Jasper.

"I'll be right back with those," he said as he walked to the bar.

"Are you okay, baby?" Edward asked.

I nodded as I leaned against him.

His arm slipped down to my hip, keeping me snuggly against him.

He brought his lips to my ear and gently kissed behind it.

I let my hand rest on his thigh deciding to just enjoy this moment with him.

Jasper came back with our drinks as I moved my fingers up and down his thigh.

I sipped my drink slowly - it's strong, but good. I feel warm and more relaxed.

"Come dance with me, Bella," Edward said, putting his drink down.

"I don't know how to dance," I said as I looked down.

"It's okay, baby, you'll be fine with me," he told me pulling toward the dance floor.

He pulled me to the dance floor, his hands guided my hips close to his, our bodies praising together.

"Sway your hips to the beat baby, move them with mine," he said as he moved us together to the Latin beat pumping through the club.

I brought my arms up around his neck bringing our foreheads together.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he said as his lips sought mine.

His lips moved against mine as our bodies swayed together, I could feel him hard against my leg and I moaned into his mouth as our tongues slid against each others.

"I want you," he said heavily in my ear when he pulled his lips from mine and pulled my body tighter to him.

"I want you too. Can we go home?" I asked as I ran my hand down the front of his pants.

Edward intertwined our fingers and pulled me from the dance floor.

We walked towards the table to say goodbye to Alice and Jasper, and then he led me from the club.

We walked quickly back to the hotel, this time avoiding the area we had seen Jane.

Edward drove us home quickly - the desire in the car was almost palpable.

He pulled into the driveway and hopped out of the car, coming around to open the door for me.

"Baby, I can't wait to get you alone and in our bed," he said as he nuzzled my neck.

We walked up to the door and opened it, everything was quiet.

Bree was reading on the couch and Anthony must have been in bed.

"Hey Bree," I said as I hung up my wrap. "How was Anthony?"

"He was great. He's very well mannered and we had a lot of fun together. He went to sleep about an hour ago," she said.

"Okay, that's cool," I said.

Edward walked over to her and handed her the money for babysitting.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," she said. "Feel free to call me anytime you need someone to hang out with Anthony."

"We'll keep that in mind," Edward said as he walked her to the door. "Drive safely."

"Good night," Bree said as he closed the door.

Edward turned from the door after locking up, pulling at his tie and pulling the shirt out of his pants.

"Ready for bed, baby?"

"Yes," I said with a smile.

He took my hand in his pulling me up the stairs and stopping at Anthony's room - Edward knew I wanted to check on him.

He was cuddled under his blankets, sound asleep.

Edward's arms snake around my waist pulling me back out of the room.

We headed to our room and Edward closed the door behind us, pulling me to him immediately and devouring my mouth with his.

My hands moved to the back of his hair, pulling him closer to me.

I felt his hands searching the back of my dress for the zipper.

He finally found it and unzipped the dress revealing my black and blue bra and panties.

Edward moved his mouth from mine and stepped back to let my dress fall between us.

When he saw my matching bra and panties a wide smile crossed his face as he dragged a finger down between my breasts.

"This is a great surprise, baby."

"I'm glad you like it," I said looking up into his dark green, hungry eyes.

"You have no idea, baby," he all but growled out.

"I think I have a little bit of an idea," I said as I ran my hand down the front of his pants.

"Mmm...your hand feels good," he moaned against my lips.

He hissed when I grabbed him and stroked him through his pants - I felt bolder tonight.

His mouth crashed to mine as I popped the button on his pants and slid the zipper down.

I pulled them down as his hands unhooked my bra dropping it to the floor.

Our hands moved quickly over each other removing the others clothes - I feel almost desperate to have him inside me again.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he murmured once I was naked.

He wrapped me in his arms and carried me to the bed, setting me gently down on the bed.

His body hovered over me as his lips sought mine.

I moved my legs to either side of his body and I felt him against me.

He kissed me as he moved his hand up to the nightstand and grabbed a condom.

I took it from him and opened it, and I moved my hands down to his erection and rolled it on for him.

His eyes burned with desire as he lowered himself to me and slipped easily into my already wet folds.

The feel of him inside me is heaven, like this is exactly where he's supposed to be.

There was no pain this time, just overwhelming pleasure.

His strokes were harder and deeper than yesterday and I loved how he felt in my body.

I brought my legs up close to my body and then wrapped them around his back as he continued thrusting inside me.

"Yes Bella, so good," he murmured as I lifted my hips from the bed.

One of his hands moved under my behind and pulled me up harder into him.

His other hand reached for the headboard, pulling himself faster into me.

I cried out as I felt him go deeper inside me.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked as he moved inside me.

"Oh god, yes, please do it again."

He repeated his actions again and again, taking me to heights I didn't know existed.

His strokes were becoming erratic and we were both panting heavily.

"Come with me, baby," he groaned out as he moved a hand between us and rubbed my clit.

"Oh god, oh god Edward!" I moaned out as my walls tremble and clenched around him.

"Bella," Edward grunted out as he held me tightly to him.

His weight collapsed onto me and I held him against me as we both tried and catch our breath.

I moved my fingers through his hair as he kissed my neck upward to my lips.

"That was amazing," I whispered to him.

"It was, you're amazing. I love you, Isabella," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you too, Edward," I said as I shook my head slightly.

"Why did you shake your head, baby?" he asked as he propped was head up on his hand.

"Because I'm not amazing, you make me feel like I am," I said as I kissed him feeling desire rush through me.

"You are amazing, Bella - you have made me feel things I never expected to feel. I feel like I was just going through the motions before I met you - now I feel truly alive."

His love for me was overwhelming and I crashed my lips to his and moved my hand to stroke his length.

"You've made me feel things too. I never thought I'd fall in love, and be happy. I never wanted anyone like I want you," I said as I moved to straddle his legs.

"Baby, you don't..." his voice trailed off as my hands moved over his length again and again.

I reached over and grabbed another condom and I briefly wondered what he would feel like inside me without it. But I didn't want to take that chance. Not yet anyway.

I opened the packet and rolled it onto him.

I lifted up and positioned him at my entrance and gently lowered myself onto him.

His hands came to my hips and his fingers gripped me, pulling me against him.

I was nervous to be on top but I wanted to please him in any way that I could.

I rolled my hips, hoping that it would feel good to him.

He groaned and I felt his fingers tighten on my hips - he likes it and I can't help the smile that crossed my face.

"Bella," he moaned as I moved over him. His hand slipped up my side as he cupped my breast.

His fingers moved to my nipple as he rolled it between his fingers and then pinched it gently.

"Oh god, Edward," I panted as I moved over him again and again.

Our moans permeated the air as our bodies rocked against each other.

I braced my hands on his chest and move myself faster along him.

My hair fell around my face as I felt him hitting deeper inside me.

"Bella... fuck .. so good," he panted as he sat up and wrapped his arms around me.

I cried out in pleasure as I bounced in his lap as we moved together.

"Yes, Bella - fuck," he groaned out as he thrust up hard into me and then stilled.

"Oh god Edward," I cried out as I clenched and came around him.

I moved off his lap and laid down next to him, breathing heavily.

"That was beyond description, baby," he said kissing along my shoulder.

"W.. was that okay? I wanted to try it."

"That was heaven, baby. I told you I'm completely addicted to you."

"I debated about skipping the condom, I really wanted to feel you without it," I admitted shyly.

"I could write you a prescription for the pill if you want."

"Don't I have to like see a doctor first?" I asked.

"You are seeing one, baby."

"You know what I mean," I said rolling my eyes at his cheesiness.

"If you'd rather see someone else, I could suggest someone," he said with a slight frown.

"No, you can do it. I just thought it would be unethical. But I'd rather see you, baby," I said smiling up at him.

His hand cupped my cheek and his whole face lit up, "You called me baby."

"I did. Did you not like it?" I asked.

"I loved it," he said bringing his lips to mine.

When we parted I leaned my head against his shoulder and yawned.

"Tired, love?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit."

"We can sleep. I love you, Bella," he said softly as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too," I said as snuggled into his arms.

I started to drift off to sleep as I heard him whisper, I hope you say yes tomorrow.

I felt safe in his arms, as I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

I woke early, the sun just starting to peek through the windows and looked down at the woman still sleeping in my arms.

I couldn't wait to ask her to be my wife and I prayed when I asked she would say yes.

I wasn't sure when or how I was going to ask - that part I would play by ear, but I knew I wanted it to be today.

She turned in my arms and I moved the hair off her face.

She was so beautiful and I can't believe she felt confident enough to initiate our second round of lovemaking last night.

I leaned in and kissed her luscious lips.

She stirred slightly in my arms and murmured my name.

I can't help but smile and lean in to kiss her again.

This time when I pulled away I was greeted by her sleepy smile and gorgeous brown eyes.

"Morning Edward," she said as she stretched her arms above her head, causing the sheet to slip down from her breasts.

"Mmm, beautiful," I said, taking one of her breasts in my hand.

She blushed and I swear it made her even more beautiful to me.

"Don't be embarrassed baby, I love your body." I told her.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to someone looking at me," she said with downcast eyes.

"We have forever for you to get used to it, baby," I said as I lifted her chin up so that I could see her eyes.

"Forever? You don't know that...you might get tired of me."

"Never baby. I want you forever," I said as I leaned in and captured her lips in mine.

I pulled her close to me and my tongue devoured hers as my hands covered her breasts.

I rolled her pert nipples between my fingers and she moaned into my mouth.

She moved her hips closer to mine and her hand reached for my already hard shaft.

I moved my lips to her neck as she wrapped her hand around me.

"Bella," I murmured as I continued rolling her nipples.

I thrusted into her hand as she continued to stroke me.

I let my fingers wander down to her folds and pushed two fingers into her already wet depths.

She gasped out my name when I added my thumb to her clit and she pumped me faster.

I leaned toward the nightstand for a condom when I heard the doorbell ring and Anthony yelled out that he'd get it.

I hesitated a moment still pumping my fingers in and out of Bella hoping whoever it was would go away when I heard the unmistakable shrill voice of my mother.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, come down here at once!"

"Fuck!"

Bella froze and looked like a deer in the headlights - I half expected her to dive under the covers.

I regrettably slipped my fingers out of her as I got up from my bed.

I threw on some clothes as Bella got up and slipped on some clothes too.

I was not happy, I wanted to make love to my girlfriend, not deal with my parents.

"Edward, are you coming down here or do I have to come up and get you?" my mother yelled again.

I looked over at Bella and extended my hand to her as we walked from our bedroom after throwing on some clothes.

"I love you," I said as we walked down the stairs.

"I love you too," she said softly as we saw my mother standing there with my father and Anthony looked like he was ready to run.

"You can go play video games Anthony," I told him, not wanting him to witness what is sure to be a confrontation.

He nodded and walked to the game room.

Bella's hand trembled in mine and I gave it a slight squeeze.

"Who are these people, Edward? What is the meaning of this nonsense?" my mother asked.

I tried to remain polite.

"Mother, father, this is my girlfriend Bella."

My mother and father stared openly at Bella - both with a look of disdain.

"And where exactly did you meet her?" my mother questioned.

"Through work," I said.

"She works in the hospital?" my mother asked in disbelief.

"No, she was my patient," I answered honestly.

"And this is who you have chosen to date," she said scowling at our joined hands.

"Yes it is mother - you don't know Bella, don't you dare judge her."

"I don't need to know her, to know that she is not right for a person of your stature," she said with venom lacing her voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I felt my temper flaring.

"Be reasonable Edward - I'm sure she's fine to...fornicate with, but I assure you she is only after one thing - your money."

Bella gasped beside me and she looked like someone slapped her in the face. She pulled from me and ran straight up the stairs.

"You get out of our house right now," I said, my voice dripping with anger.

"Be reasonable, Edward. Your mother and I came to spend the day with you, not see some pathetic waif and her son toying with your affections," my father said taking a seat on the couch.

"That is her brother and Bella is not pathetic - you will treat them both with respect as long as you're in this house," I warned.

"I will do no such thing. She's obviously a gold digging whore, who latched on to a doctor," my mother said.

"Out now!" I yelled.

"Son, I think you are being ridiculous. Send the girl and her brother home and spend the day with us," my father said.

Can these two not understand my words?

"This is their home too!"

I'm feeling enraged - I want them out - I want to get to my Bella.

"What! They live here. God Edward, are you truly stupid to see that she is using you for money. I'm going up there to throw the whore out of here," my mother said as she tried to sidestep me.

I blocked her way and grabbed her by the arm.

"I told you to get out - you will not lay one hand on my future wife."

"You've got to be me kidding," my father said.

"No! I will not allow it. If you marry that trollop, you will be written out of your inheritance," my mother warned.

"Fine with me - I don't want a damn thing from you. You've never supported any of my decisions why would you start now."

"When she steals all your money and runs, don't come crying to us," my father said from the couch.

"Get out! You aren't welcome in this house again!" I can feel the fire in my eyes and hear the threat in my voice and I can see that both my parents are taken back.

My father rose from the couch and took my mother's arm and they both turned their backs on me without a word.

I turned and all but sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Bella," I called out as I ran down the hall to our room.

I burst in the door of our darkened room. I didn't see her, but I could hear her sobs.

I followed the sound of her cries and found her curled up on the opposite side of the room - knees tucked to her chest, arms clutching her legs, forehead on her knees.

I hurried to her side and scooped her up into my arms, but I could feel she was trying to resist me.

"Don't," she whispered. "You're making it harder to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What are you talking about?" I asked, dread filling my heart.

"I'm no good for you, Edward. I have nothing to offer you - I can't ask you to turn your back on your family for me, I'm not worth that," she said with a sob as she tried to pull herself from my arms.

I turned her so she could see my eyes that were stinging with tears.

"You can't leave baby, please. You are perfect for me and I love you desperately. The only thing I want from you...need from you is your heart. I would give up anything in the world to have you in my life. You are the most important thing to me."

"Why? You could have anyone out there. Why settle for me? You've seen where I came from.. your parents are important in your life. I'd give anything to have my parents back. I won't let you throw them away over me," she said through her tears.

I could feel her body trembling in my arms.

"I don't want anyone else I want you. Please don't do this," I choked out through my own tears.

"I'm not throwing anything away - they are choosing to walk away from the life I have chosen with the woman that I love."

Her hand gently cupped my cheek, "I don't understand why you think I'm worth all this?"

"Bella, you are the most beautiful thing that has ever been in my life. You have shown me more love in the past two weeks than my parents have in twenty nine years. I need you in my life - now and forever."

"I..I do love you, Edward, so much. I need and I want you forever too," she said as her tears fell from her eyes and her small hands clutched my neck.

I reached around her for the nightstand and pulled out the small black box hiding in there.

I tilted her chin so she was looking right into my eyes, "Be mine forever, Isabella Swan - marry me," I said as I opened the box and pressed it into her hand.

She stared at the ring nestled in the box, not saying anything.

I could see the tears forming in her eyes and I waited for her to say anything.

Her fingers trembled as she reached out to touch the ring.

When she looked back to my eyes a wobbly smiled crossed her face.

"I still don't understand why you want me, but yes, I'll marry you Edward Cullen."

I eagerly took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger.

"Do you like it? Anthony helped me pick it out."

"I love it. That's what you both were smirking about for the past few days?"

"Yes - you're all I want Bella...just the way you are," I said before crashing my lips to hers.

Her lips moved against mine and I could taste the saltiness of her tears on her lips.

I deepened our kiss as I slid my hands up under her loose tee shirt.

Her fingers slipped into my hair - I needed to remember to tell her how much I love it when she does that, but right now I just wanted to worship every inch of her.

I broke our kiss and moved my lips down her neck, kissing and nipping her skin as she murmured my name.

My name never sounded so good as it does falling from her lips.

I pulled her shirt up and she readily raised her arms for me.

Her mouth came back to mine hungrily after she pulled off my shirt as well.

I pulled her pants off quickly - I needed to be inside her so badly.

I slipped my pants off as quickly and picked her up in my arms and laid her gently on the bed.

I climbed over her, holding her gaze the whole time - I could see her desire and it only fueled mine more.

I slipped slowly inside her, wanting to savor her - to take my time.

She moaned as I entered her, arching up into me.

As soon as I'm fully inside her I noticed how much more I felt and I realized I have forgotten the condom.

"Baby I forgot the condom - give me just a second," I told her as I started to pull out.

She held me tight against her, "I don't care. Don't stop - I need you, Edward."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and flexed her hips up to mine.

I kept my strokes slow and even as I brought my lips down to hers and intertwined our tongues.

Her hands roamed my back -pressing me further into her.

Our sighs and moans filled the room as we made slow, sweet love to each other - neither of us rushing, both of us just wanting to feel the other.

"Bella, mm... so good," I whispered as we moved against each other.

"Edward," her voice was ragged as she dragged her nails down my back.

I reached down and pulled one of her legs up, letting me push deeper inside her.

"Yes, Edward, yes," she moaned out, moving faster against me.

I pumped into her harder and faster, needing her to come for me.

"Baby, are you close?" I asked.

"Y...yes - please don't stop."

I pushed into her harder as I heard the headboard thump into the wall.

I pushed into her again and again, the constant thump of the headboard filling the room.

I reached down to pull up her other leg and I could reach even deeper, it was complete heaven. I was so deep and I knew I would come any second.

Our moans filled the room as I felt her wetness seeping around me.

"Oh my god, Edward! Oh my god," she shouted out as she grabbed my shoulders hard and came undone around me.

I grabbed her hips and thrust hard into her one more time before spilling deep inside her groaning her name.

I kissed her lips as I slipped out her. I heard her moan at the loss of our connection.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips as we parted.

"I love you too. I hope it's always like this with us," she said softly as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I love when you do that,"I told her.

"You do?" she asked surprised. "I just love the feel of your hair in my fingers."

"I do. It's comforting and relaxing"

"I'm glad. I wasn't sure if you liked it or not."

"I love everything you do, baby."

"Me too. I love the things you do to me too," she said with a blush.

I couldn't resist running my fingers along her cheek.

"This right here is my favorite," I said as I leaned in and kissed her lips.

She giggled as I pulled away," I don't like my blush. It's so annoying at times."

"It's not annoying. It's sexy as hell and I love seeing it," I said as my stomach growled.

She giggled again.

"I guess we better get up and go make some food. I'm sure Anthony is starving since we never made breakfast," she said softly.

"I guess we should, but I'd much rather stay in our bed and making love to my gorgeous fiancee."

"I like the sound of that - we can continue later," she told me with a wink.

We dressed again and walked from our room hand in hand.

I could feel her ring against my hand and I loved it.

Knowing that we are together and there's nothing anyone can do about it.

As we walked into the kitchen to see that Anthony has reheated some leftovers and was sitting at the table.

"I've been waiting for you guys. Is everything okay?" he asked with fear in his voice. "I don't want to leave here. I like it here, Bella."

I knew then that he heard everything my parents said.

"Don't worry Anthony, we aren't going anywhere - everything is perfect here," Bella said.

"It's beyond perfect - she said yes." I don't even try and hide the huge smile that spread across my face.

"Awesome I knew she would," he said excitedly giving me a high five. "What about what those people said?"

I could see that he was really upset by them and I knew I needed to calm those fears.

"Don't pay them any mind, Anthony - they don't know you or Bella.I know who you really are and why you're here and that's all that matters."

Anthony smiled widely and I ruffled his hair as I held Bella tightly in my other arm - all the family I needed was right here in this room.

We sat down to eat.

Anthony was all excited that it was Christmas Eve.

Bella and I ate quietly as Anthony chattered away.

Now that I knew they were staying I figured we should make some changes to the house.

I wanted Anthony to fix up his room how he wanted - make it really his, and I wanted Bella to make any changes she wanted to the house.

"I think we need to make some changes to the house. Anthony, I want you to think of some ways you would like your room done - its pretty stuffy right now and I want you to have it however you want."

"Awesome Edward. Anything I want?" he asked excitedly.

"Anything buddy," I said.

"Okay, but don't go overboard," Bella warned.

He smiled up at me as he took his plate to the sink.

I turned my eyes to Bella.

"Same goes for you, baby - this is your home too, if you want to change anything just do it, okay?"

"I.. I wouldn't know how. I like things the way they are."

"Bella - this is your home, if you think of something, just change it - you don't need to ask."

"I really don't want to change anything, I like what you have," she said looking down at her plate.

"Baby, you don't have to appease me - what do you want?"

"Can we ... never mind," she said softly.

"No, tell me, baby - I want to know," I told her tilting her chin up so her eyes met mine.

"Can we change the color in the bedroom?"

"Sure, baby, anything you want."

She smiled up at me. "Just add more blue, less gray, okay?"

"Sounds perfect," I told her, leaning over to capture her lips.

"Guys, I'm still here," Anthony said.

We both laughed.

"Get used to it, buddy. I can't control myself from kissing your sister."

"Ugh... I'm never having a girlfriend if it makes you want to kiss all the time," he said as he left the room.

"You'll change your tune in a couple years," I told him.

"No way, girls are yucky," he said.

"No, they are delicious," I said with a laugh as he clapped his hands over his ears and ran from the room.

"I think you mentally scarred him," Bella said with a laugh.

"It's your fault. You're so tempting and delicious," I said as I captured her lips in mine again.

She moaned into my mouth as I slipped my hands down to her bottom and pushed her against my almost hard dick.

"I want you so badly right now," I said against her ear as the doorbell rang.

Anthony yelled that he'll get it, which was good since I needed to adjust myself in my pants.

We walked into the living to see Alice, Jasper and Bree standing there with Anthony.

"It's an invasion," I said with a laugh.

"You all are coming skating with us," Alice said with a smile.

"Who said?" I asked.

"Me," she said.

"It's Christmas Eve, why would we want to be out there?" I said with a laugh.

"He'd rather stay here and make kissy faces with Bella," Anthony said.

"He can do that later," Alice said- come on, put on some proper clothes."

"Edward, let's go. I haven't been skating in ages," Bella said as she placed her hand against my cheek.

It took Alice only a moment to notice the ring on her hand.

"Oh my god," she yelled. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I guess it all depends on what you think it is," Bella said with a giggle.

"I know what it is," she said with a laugh.

"Then yes that's what it is," I said proudly, pulling Bella closer to me.

"Congratulations," Jasper said as he came over to us.

"Oh my god, I could plan your wedding," Alice said as she squealed with delight.

"Ummmm, we'll think about it," I tell her - I'm damn certain I don't want her anywhere near the planning of our wedding - I want to plan it with my bride to be.

"Okay. Go get dressed so we can go. Anthony and Bree already headed to the car. Seems like Bree has a little crush on Anthony," she said.

"How old is Bree?" Bella asked.

"She's fourteen," Alice replied.

"Hmm... an older woman likes my brother. Too bad he thinks girls are yucky," Bella said walking up to our bedroom.

I came in behind her as I took out my sweater and slipped it on.

"So do you think Anthony knows she likes him?" I asked.

"I'm not sure he really gets the whole crush thing yet."

"True," I said pulling her to me. "I'd so love to be crushing you up against the door and devouring those sweet lips of yours."

"Later, baby, but only if you're a good boy," she said, running her finger up and down my chest.

"Mmm... I can be a good boy," I said as I nipped along her jaw.

She pulled me from the room and we went downstairs.

"It's about time you both came back, I was about to send Jasper up to get you," Alice said whining.

"We would've locked the door, wee one," I said as I grabbed our coats.

We headed down to the car to see that Anthony was in the backseat with Bree and they were talking away.

I guess that meant he was riding with them to Millennium Park.

I walked Bella to my car and noticed that she was biting her bottom lip.

"What's worrying you, baby?" I asked.

"I just don't want Anthony to have to grow up too fast. He already seems older than most eleven year old's."

"He's had to deal with a lot more than kids his age, but he's an awesome kid. You've done great with him. Bella, he knows right from wrong and he has a great head on his shoulders. Don't worry too much about this Bree thing, it will be okay," I said as I helped her in the car.

I quickly ran to the other side and got in.

"Thanks, baby. You seem to know exactly what I need to hear, when I need to hear it. I love you, Dr. Cullen.

"Your welcome and I love you too, soon to be Mrs. Cullen."

I followed behind Jasper to Millennium Park and as we parked, I got out and helped Bella from the car.

We watched as Anthony helped Bree from the car.

We rented our skates and I helped Bella lace them up as I did mine.

We skated around for about an hour before we decided to go get hot chocolate.

I loved watching Bella skate, she looked so carefree and so beautiful.

As we sat watching Anthony skate with Bree, Bella told me about her mother.

She told me that her mother wanted her to be an ice skater and that she performed in a few ice shows.

"I really liked skating, but it wasn't my dream. I guess I should have continued it and made her happy. I want her to be proud of me," she said as she wiped a tear away.

"I think she is proud of you now - for everything you do for Anthony...for continuing to dream," I said as I passed my thumb over her ring when I took her hand.

She nodded.

"You and Anthony are still together - that's a huge success and baby take some time - figure out what you would like to do. I want you to have anything and everything you want."

"I guess I can do that. You don't care about things I did before?"she asked looking me in the eyes.

"What things, baby," I asked.

"When we lived on the streets I lied, and I've stolen things only when necessary. Men would offer me money to do things, but I would never do that. I won't blame you if you want your ring back," she said with a sob.

I pulled her against me and let her cry into me, kissing her cheeks and forehead lightly.

"Bella, I know who you are - I know whatever you did, you did to provide for your brother. It's amazing you've done as well as you have, most people in your position would have turned to drugs and prostitution. I don't want that ring back. Not now, not ever. You are mine now and forever."

"I don't know what to say. How can you be so accepting of me? You hardly know me, but you know me more than anyone else I know. If that even makes any sense," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It makes sense to me and you know me better than anyone too - you know my heart and I know yours."

"I love you so much. I've never loved anyone the way that I love you. I thank God and my parents every day for you. I'm sure they were all looking out for me that day that Anthony ran to get you when he couldn't wake me up. Thank you for saving me and giving me your heart," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I captured her lips in mine and I got lost in kissing her as we heard Anthony giggling behind us.

"They are always kissing," he said as we pulled away.

"They love each other," Bree said. "They're each others lobsters."

"Lobsters? I don't get it," Anthony said looking around at us.

"It was on Friends," she said softly. "Lobsters is another way of saying they are soul mates."

"Okay," Anthony said with a laugh.

"How about we go out for dinner?" Alice said. "Unless you guys have other plans?"

"Bella?" I asked.

"Dinner sounds great," she said as we pulled off our skates and slipped on our shoes.

"We can go to the Magnificent Mile and eat one of the restaurants there," Jasper said.

"Great," I said as Alice looked at me.

"Why is it great?" she asked as we walked to the cars.

"I need to run in a store there and I want you to keep Bella busy."

"Do I get to know why?" she asked as Bella talked with Jasper and Anthony, who kept looking up at Bree.

"I need to get Bella a charm bracelet, and I really like that lobster thing that Bree said."

"Aww.. .Edward you're turning into such a romantic. Who would've ever thought that Dr. Edward Cullen was such a mushy guy under all cockiness," she said with a laugh.

"Quiet wee one," I said with a laugh.

"Fine, but I'm just so so happy for you and for Bella, even though I don't know her well. She deserves this happiness," she said as Bella came back to my side.

"Are you done talking to the others? I was getting lonely without you," I said as I took her hand.

"I'm sure Alice kept you entertained," she said with a smile.

"She did, but I missed you," I said with a pout.

"Aww... I missed you," she told me, laying her head on my shoulder.

Once at the cars, we got in and I relished having Bella alone again.

I loved that she was getting along with my friends, but I hated to share her with anyone other than Anthony.

I held her hand as I drove through the Chicago traffic to the Magnificent Mile.

"Baby, did you enjoy yourself?" I asked as I rubbed my fingers over her hand.

"Yeah, I had a great time - it was nice to be on the ice again."

"I'm glad that you had a great time," I said with a smile.

I loved seeing her smile, she had a beautiful smile.

Once we were in the parking garage, I got out and helped her out.

"Why are we at Macy's?" she asked.

"I need to pick up your Christmas gift and I wanted to have Anthony get you something," I said as I hoped she wouldn't get mad.

"Oh, do you want me to hang out with Alice and Bree?" she said softly.

"Sure, but you have to promise me something."

"What?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

I took my finger and gently pried her lip from between her teeth.

"I want you to buy something just for you, well for me too," I said giving her a wink and my crooked grin.

"Like what?" she asked looking nervous.

"Something sexy and beautiful like you," I said as I kissed her cheek as Alice came up to us.

"Okay," she said as I gave her some money.

She stuffed it in her pocket as she walked away with Alice.

I went with the guys to the jewelry department and I found simple silver charm bracelet.

Now all I had to do was pick out five or six charms that represent us.

I picked out a little lobster, an ice skate, a little ring charm, a heart and a Santa hat.

The sales lady chuckled at my selections, but she had no clue that everything on there represented Bella and I perfectly.

We walked around as Anthony looked at various things.

He finally settled on a keychain that said, My sister Rocks.

We walked to find the girls and they were just coming down the escalator as were walking towards them.

Bella held a bag in her hand and a slight smile on her face.

I couldn't wait to get home.

We ended up eating at the Corner Bakery and we had a great time hanging out and talking.

Shortly after nine, we walked back to our cars and said good night.

I drove us home and once there Anthony said goodnight and went upstairs as I turned to Bella.

"I'm glad you were able to have fun. I love seeing you so carefree and smiling with Alice."

"I did have fun. Alice is easy to talk to," she said softly.

"Why don't you go up and get ready for bed? I have a few things to put under the tree and I'll be right up," I said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Okay," she said looking up at me. "No peeking at your gifts, Mister."

"I wouldn't dare, baby," I said with a wink as she walked up the stairs with her bag.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

I walked up the stairs as my nerves were on overdrive.

Would he liked what I picked out?

It was very hard to shop for lingerie with Alice, she kept having me try on stuff that I could never see myself in.

Finally I slipped on one that I thought would be perfect.

I looked at myself in the mirror and hoped Edward wouldn't laugh when he saw me.

The little nightie was tight and red and covered in sequins with white ruffles across the top and bottom and a white bow between my breasts.

I adjusted the black belt that fit around my middle and gave my black thigh high stocking one last tug.

Last of all I sat a santa hat on top of my head - I really hoped he likes this.

I heard Edward's footsteps coming up the stairs and I laid on my side on the bed, my head propped on my hand.

Edward walked slowly in the room and stopped in the doorway, his eyes alight with excitement.

"Wow, Santa, I don't think I can be good with you wearing that," he said with a grin.

"But that kind of naughty is soooo good," I purred.

His smile widened as he closed the door and walked towards the bed.

"You look edible, love," he growled out as he made his way to me, stripping down to boxers as he went.

"Mmm... so do you," I said licking my lips.

I may have appeared confident, but on the inside I was nervous as hell.

I'm just so unsure of how to sound sexy and alluring.

I hoped that I at least sounded sexy to him.

He climbed onto the bed, slipping his arms around my waist and pulling me close, "You've never looked sexier, baby." Then his lips crashed to mine.

I opened my mouth to him and our tongues tangled passionately.

Our moans filled the air and we pulled each other closer.

His hand skimmed up my leg, gripping it firmly as he inched my nightie higher up my body.

I pulled away from him panting for air, "Do you like it?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said you look edible, I want to lick every inch of you," he said as his mouth descended to my breasts.

He slid his fingers to the front of my nightie, pulling it down to expose my breasts to him, sucking one hard nipple greedily into his mouth while rolling the other between his fingers.

Oh god, it feels so good.

I moaned and I arched my back into him, pushing my breast closer to him.

His tongue swirled over the tip as he pinched the other one.

I felt the wetness soak the tiny thong panties as he continued his assault on my breasts.

He continued to suck at my breast as his other hand moved down my front, slipping into my panties and pushing inside my already soaked depths.

"Mmm...Edward," I murmured as my fingers entangled in his hair.

He pulled the nightie further down my body, his mouth following it down my stomach and over my hips.

He threw the nightie over his shoulder and reached for the tiny panties pulling them quickly off.

His mouth is on me seconds after he removed my panties and I'm gasping and fisting the comforter as his tongue flicked over my clit and buried itself in me.

I arched up into him as he added two fingers to me as he never stopping his licking of my clit.

I truly had no words, just moans and whimpers.

When I thought I was ready to burst from pleasure and he moved his mouth from me and sat up between my knees looking at me with hooded eyes, "You are so delicious my beautiful Bella."

I blushed at his compliment as he slipped off his boxers and settled between my legs.

He slipped in easily and I loved how complete I felt with him inside me.

I clung to him, not wanting even the smallest amount of space between our bodies.

His fingers interlaced with mine as he brought our joined hands above my head, pressing himself deep inside me.

His lips devoured mine as he set a steady rhythm, our bodies moving as one.

He pulled his mouth from mine, both of us in need of air.

"I love you so much my Bella and I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I love you so much too," I said as I pulled him back to me and crushing my lips to his.

Our tongues sliding against each others as we moved together.

I pulled away and murmured his name as he thrusted deeper and harder inside me.

"More Edward, harder."

To my surprise Edward pulled out of me and sat back on his knees.

"Turn over - up on your hands and knees," he said with a wicked smile.

All I could do was nod and do what he said - him ordering me like that was surprisingly sexy.

I pushed myself to my hands and knees and felt his hands smooth over my bottom - I can't help my curiosity and looked over my shoulder. His eyes were filled with a raw lust I've never seen before - its exciting and intimidating all at once.

"I've always wanted to try this position," he said as he took his shaft in his hand and rubbed his tip over my needy slit.

That move took my breath away and I struggled to comprehend what he was saying.

"So...you never...ummm...you never did this...like this...before?" I stuttered as he kept rubbing me.

"No, this is a first for me too, baby," he said as he grabbed my hips and thrusted into me.

To say the feeling was overwhelming would be an understatement - I couldn't even think let alone speak - he was so deep inside me and animalistic groanings were all I was capable of.

His fingers on my hips gripped tightly and he slammed into me again and again, each thrust harder and faster than the last.

"Oh god, Edward! Yes! Yes!" I called out when I finally found my voice.

He thrusts even faster, reaching impossibly deeper inside me.

I felt my walls beginning to tremble and I pushed back against him just as hard as he pounded into me.

"Yes Edward! Fuck So good!" I shouted as I clenched hard and came around him.

Edward sped his movements and then gripped my hips even tighter and stilled, I felt the force of his release in side me as he growled out, "Fuck, Bella."

Edward pulled me up to my knees, crushing me against him, his lips caressing my neck.

He laid us down gently, turning me in his arms so we were face to face.

"That was incredible, baby, thank you," he whispered.

"Thank you for what?"

"For being willing to try something new," he said.

"Baby, everything is new to me," I said with a giggle.

"Even more reason to thank you. Thank you for trusting me with your body."

"I trust you with everything concerning me," I said softly.

"I love you," he murmured as he kissed my lips. "You're so beautiful. You're so perfect and sexy. I can't wait until I see you so round and full with our child growing inside you."

He moved his hands over my flat stomach.

"You think about stuff like that?" I asked as I traced his finger where they laid against my stomach.

"Of course. I want that with you and you know its a real possibility since we didn't use a condom again," he said with a smile. "Don't you think about it?"

"I...I do now...with you. I didn't before...I never allowed myself to have those kinds of dreams."

"What do you think about it? If in five to six weeks, we found out that you're pregnant. What would be your thoughts?" he asked as his eyes were locked on mine.

"I .. I.." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Talk to me, baby," he said as he cupped my cheek in his hands.

"I...I wouldn't want people to think I'm trying to trap you into marrying me," I whispered.

"Bella, surely you know I don't give a crap what anyone thinks - what do you want?"

"I want.. everything with you. When I was younger I wanted a baby and a husband, but once my parents died, I kind of gave up that dream," I said as I looked down at our hands on my stomach.

"I hope I'm renewing those dreams for you," he said against my skin.

"You are," I said as I snuggled closer to him and I could feel him hard against my leg.

"You know what they say, baby?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"They say practice makes perfect," he said as he looked deep into my eyes.

"Well who are we to argue?" I told him.

He rolled onto his back, bringing me with him and settling me on his already hard shaft.

He eased me all the way down onto him and I moaned out his name at the feeling of having him back inside me.

He smiled up at me as he placed his hands on my hips.

He rolled my hips over him, slowly this time - we didn't feel the need to rush.

His hands caressed my body - slowly - like me wanted to burn the feel of my skin into his memory.

I wanted to commit the feel of his skin to my memory too.

When I looked at him and saw his love reflected in his I knew how much I wanted to have everything with him - a wedding, babies...any challenge we would face would be worth it because I got him.

My climax built slow and steady, overtaking and overwhelming me.

I can't help the tears that fell from my eyes as my orgasm took me.

I felt Edward's fluids fill me as he moaned out my name.

Edward pulled me off him and cradled me at his side, "What is it baby? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing - I'm just so happy and I have so many feelings and so much love for you it just overwhelms me," I said as I cried into his chest.

"Baby, it's okay. I have so many emotions running through me too. You're like a dream come true for me. I've never wanted anything more than I want you. Never be afraid to tell me how you are feeling," he said as he ran his fingers up and down my back.

"I've never wanted anything more than you either," I told him.

I yawned.

"You need to sleep, baby or Santa won't come."

"Santa already came multiple times," I said with a laugh.

He just looked at me and laughed, "He did indeed," and then he crashed his lips to mine.

I pulled away and snuggled into his side.

"I love you, Edward. I've never loved anyone the way I love you and I'm so glad Anthony found you."

"I've never loved anyone like I love you either, Bella. I'm so thankful your brother came back."

"I guess we owe Anthony a lot," I said sleepily.

"Santa got him a lot of stuff," he said with a chuckle.

"Mmm..hmm.." I murmured.

"Santa got you a lot too, baby," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Love you, Santa," I said as I snuggled against his chest.

I woke up to the sounds of hushed talking.

One of the voice was Edward and the other was Anthony.

"Yeah buddy, we'll be down in like ten minutes," he said quietly.

I heard the door close and then felt the bed dip.

"Baby, are you up yet?" he asked as he kissed along my shoulders.

"Hmm.." I murmured.

"Anthony is ready to see what Santa brought him and he's waiting for us."

"Alright," I said getting up slowly. I have to admit I'm a bit excited myself.

I got up and looked at the discarded Santa nightie and smiled.

Edward smiled at me as he noticed what I was looking at.

"Good morning, Santa," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Morning, Mrs. Santa," he said as he kissed my lips.

When we parted I went to grab a pair of sweats and a shirt and then we went down stairs.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," Anthony said as I sat down on the couch.

He was sitting on the floor by the tree.

"Merry Christmas," I said looking around at everything and I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

This was the first real Christmas we've had since our parents died.

He reached for my hand giving it a squeeze, "It will be like this from now on, baby."

I nodded not trusting my voice as Anthony put on a Santa hat and handed each of us a gift.

I looked down at the tag and its said it was from Anthony.

I opened the box and pulled out the keychain, and I held it up and read it.

"Thank you, Anthony," I said laying it back in the box.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Of course, you bought it."

"Good," he said as we both looked at Edward.

Edward read the tag and it said it was from Anthony.

He opened the package and pulled out a pen set with a letter E on it.

"Thanks, buddy. I really like it, now no one can steal my pen."

"Your welcome, glad you like it," he said as he started to hand us another gift.

"You open one now," I said.

He pulled out one that said it was from Edward.

He ripped it open and nearly squealed when he saw his own game system.

"Edward, oh my god, this is so cool. Bella, look I have my own system now," he said excitedly.

"I think he likes it," I said leaning against him.

"I'm glad."

We watched as Anthony tore through his other gifts as we sipped our coffee.

It was fun to watch him and we could open our gifts after he's done.

Once he was finished he asked if he could go to his room and try out his new system.

Edward said he'd help him hook it up and then we would open our gifts to each other.

As Edward was in Anthony's room, I went and got his gift from the closet.

Alice talked me into getting pictures done of myself for Edward, and I had them put into an album.

He came down the stairs as I was picking up some of the paper.

"Hey baby, sorry it took so long," he said as he sat on the floor.

"It's okay," I said softly.

"Hey, this wasn't here before," he said pointing to the gift I had slipped under the tree.

"I had that one hidden in the closet," I said.

"What is it?" he asked picking it up and shaking it.

"Open it," I said.

Edward ripped through the paper and opened the book, his mouth falling open as he looked at the book.

I could tell when he got to the pics of me in the Santa nightie because his eyes got wide and a smirk pulled at his lips.

"Do you like it?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"Baby, I absolutely love it. When did you do these?"

"The other day, when I went with Alice. She did them."

"I love them - I hope you can see how absolutely beautiful you are," he said holding up the book.

"I can but sometimes I just don't feel it," I said softly looking up at him.

His fingers caressed my face, "Trust me baby, you are always beautiful. Thank you for this."

"Your welcome. I'm glad you liked it. It was hard to think of what to give you."

"Just you - you're all I want, baby."

"You already have me," I said with a smirk.

"Then everything else is just a bonus," he said.

I couldn't help but smile at him, he could have anyone but he truly wants to be with me. There truly must have been angels looking out for me when Anthony met him.

Edward picked up a box and handed it to me.

I really wasn't comfortable with him giving me stuff, since he's already given me so much.

I opened the package to see camera inside, "This is great, Edward, thank you."

"You're welcome. I remembered when we were talking that you said you liked taking pictures, so I thought I'd give you your own camera."

"Do you remember everything we talked about?" I asked.

"Of course," he said with a smile.

I handed him another box and he smiled. He really did like getting presents.

He opened the box and took out the watch that I picked out for him.

"Baby, this is awesome. I was needing a new watch. The band on my other one was wearing pretty thin. Thank you," he said as he leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Your welcome."

It felt great to have gotten him something he actually needed.

I watched him with a smile as he placed his new watch on his wrist.

He handed me another one and I figured it would be best not to complain about it.

He was so happy giving me things.

I opened the box and inside were several gift cards to various stores.

"Edward, this is too much," I said.

"No baby, it'll never be enough. I always want to spoil you. It was actually Anthony's idea," he said.

"Why?

"I was going to buy you some clothes, but he suggested the gift cards so that you could choose your own clothes."

"He's a smart boy," I said with a laugh.

"Definitely takes after his sister."

Edward opened the gift slowly and pulled out several pieces of sheet music - there were a couple classic pieces and then some that I liked.

"Bella, I can't believe you did this - thank you so much, what a great surprise," he said, pulling me into his arms.

"I know you said you liked to play and that you haven't in awhile. So I saw them at the mall thought it'd be perfect for you," I said against him.

"I love it, baby. I have one more gift for you," he said pulling away to reach behind him and he grabbed a small box. "I hope you like it."

He had a small smile on his lips as I opened the box.

My breath caught in my throat - inside the box was the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen.

It's silver with blue beads and little silver charms hanging from it - an ice skate, a heart, a little ring charm, a Santa hat and a lobster?

"This is so beautiful Edward, but I don't understand the lobster."

"It's from the show Friends - it means soul mates and you are definitely mine, Bella."

"I love it. Thank you. Can you put it on for me?"

Of course, baby."

He fastened it on my wrist and then brought my wrist to his lips, kissing it softly.

"It looks beautiful on you, and its something you can look down at whenever or wherever you are and know how much I love you," he said as he leaned in and kissed my lips.

I ran my fingers into his hair, holding him to me.

Not really wanting to let him go, as the tears flowed from my eyes.

I never thought I'd be this happy, let alone celebrating Christmas with my fiance and my brother in a house.

"Baby, it's okay," he said as he pulled back slightly. "I love you and I know this is a lot to take in. I know how you are feeling."

"I'm just overwhelmed with happiness. I never thought I'd be celebrating Christmas with anyone, let alone getting married too."

"I'm a bit overwhelmed too, I never thought I would have these things either."

I nodded as we stood up to started cleaning the mess.

We worked together and then we went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Anthony came running into the kitchen just as we were putting breakfast on the table.

"You smelled the food, huh?" I said to him.

"Yep, I'm starving," he said.

"He's a growing boy, baby. Just like me," Edward said with a laugh.

I just rolled my eyes as we sat down.

These two are too much together, but I'm glad that Anthony and Edward get along so well. He deserves to have a positive male role model in his life.

As we ate Anthony talked about how cool his game system was and he couldn't wait to have Edward play games with him.

He even talked about Bree and Edward and I gave each other a look as the doorbell rang.

I was suddenly nervous, what if it was his parents again.

Edward got up slowly, "just stay here, baby, I'll be right back."

I sat trembling in my seat as Edward left the room and I heard him go to the door.

I can see Anthony is nervous too as we both sat listening.

"What do you want?" We heard Edward say in an annoyed voice.

"Good to see you too, cousin," said a male voice.

"Did my parents send you?" Edward asked.

"No, but I did see them this morning - thought I would come meet the girl that's got them so all fire pissed."

"Not a chance, I not exposing her to that kind of abuse again."

"Calm down, dude, you know I'm not like that. I just wanted to come over and wish you a Merry Christmas and meet the girl you kicked your parents out of your house for, that's it - I swear."

"Fine, but if you say one wrong thing to upset her, I'm kicking your ass. Don't think I won't. Bella is important to me," he said as I could hear them walking this way.

"Dude, you couldn't kick my ass if you tried," the other man said with a booming laugh.

I trembled slightly, he sounded huge.

"And you too Rose, please be nice," I heard Edward say before appearing in the kitchen door.

I could feel my heart beating loudly as I looked up to see Edward with a huge man with dark hair and a beautiful blonde woman with steely blue eyes.

"Bella, this is my cousin Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Guys, this is my fianceé Bella and her brother Anthony," Edward said coming to my side and taking my hand.

"Esme said she was just a girlfriend," Rosalie said her eyes looking over me.

"She was at the time," Edward said.

"How did you two meet?" she asked.

Emmett just stood quietly, I wasn't sure what to think of him.

I just wanted to hide away, I could feel my hand trembling in Edward's.

"Through my work," Edward said, squeezing my hand.

"Was she a patient?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," he said.

"So basically you have a hero complex," she said and I tried to pull my hand from Edward's.

"That's your only chance Rose, feel free to wait for Emmett in the car," Edward said angrily pulling me to his side.

Rosalie looked shocked, "Are you going to let him talk to me that way?" she said looking at Emmett.

"This is his home, you could have kept your thoughts to yourself - I'll be out in a minute," Emmett said nodding toward the door.

"Our home, actually," Edward said. "Bella and Anthony live here with me."

"Yeah, I gathered that. I'm sorry about her, she's opinionated and much like Aunt Esme, I'm afraid. But I think its awesome that Eddie found someone," Emmett said as he shook my hand.

I couldn't help the trembling as he shook it.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly.

"I hope that we can become friends," he said sounding hopeful.

He smiled at me and he seemed nice enough, but I'm still leery of him.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand and I looked up at him.

"We'll have to get together sometime - go out to dinner or something ," he said with a wink.

"Sure thing cousin, but get Rose to shut it - I'm serious, I won't tolerate any of this insulting crap."

"Will do. I look forward to getting to know Bella as well as Anthony," he said as he walked to the door as we followed him.

"Merry Christmas, Emmett."

"Merry Christmas and I'll talk to you soon. Bella, it was nice meeting you and I'm sorry for Rosalie."

"It was nice to meet you too," I said softly.

As soon as Edward closed the door he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, baby, Rose was out of line - she can be a real bitch sometimes

"It's okay. I know not everyone will be happy about us," I said quietly.

"It's not okay," he said pulling away and looking down into my eyes. "They should care enough about me to see how happy I am with you in my life."

"Baby, they probably are trying to protect you."

"From what? Having someone that loves me completely," he said.

"From people they don't know. I guess they are afraid I'll take advantage of you, play on your sympathies. I don't know," I said.

"I'm a grown man - them questioning you questions and insults me. It's my life and my choice and I choose you. They can accept that and be part of my life or they can fight it and in that case they can stay the fuck away from me."

I could tell he was getting upset and I didn't like it.

"Calm down, it's okay. I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere. As long as you're happy with me, that's all that matters. I love you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sorry baby, I just don't want you to accept people treating you like crap."

"I'm used to it," I said softly against his chest.

"Well I don't like people treating my future wife that way - it's not okay with me."

"It will happen from time to time. I love that you want to protect me from all this, but people aren't always going to like me. They are just leery I guess."

"Well I assure you that I love you completely - you are the one for me, Bella."

"I know you do. What do you want for Christmas dinner?" I asked.

"You, but I suppose I need real food. Do we have the stuff for ham and mashed potatoes?"

"Yeah, you need real food. I think we do," I said as I pulled him into the kitchen with me.

"You didn't say that I couldn't have you," he said as he kissed the back of my neck.

"For dessert, Doctor Cullen."

I pulled out the potatoes so that he could cut them, and I got the ham out and started the glaze for it, as Anthony came in the kitchen.

"Can I help with something?" he asked.

"You can choose what vegetable to have with ham and mashed potatoes," I said as I put the glaze on the ham and added pineapple to it.

"Vegetables... why sis?" he asked.

"There's nothing wrong with vegetables, they are good for you."

"Fine can we have peas and carrots?" he asked.

"Sure, that sounds great."

I watched as Edward peeled the potatoes and put them in the pot.

He looked like he knew what he was doing and I went to put the ham in the oven.

"Baby, let me help you with that," he said coming over to me and taking the ham from me.

I didn't argue, I just let him do it.

Sometimes you just have to choose your battles and this one wasn't one to argue over.

"Thank you, baby," I said as I kissed his cheek.

It was nice to be so relaxed - to not have to hurry or struggle - it was nice to feel like part of a family again.

I hated that his family was so against me. I'm not a bad person, sure bad things happened to me in my life. That doesn't make me bad.

Will his family ever accept me? or Will he truly turn his back on them?

I really don't like that he would choose me over his family.

But I can't make him see it any differently, maybe they will come around.

"Baby, I don't care if they don't come around. I'm choosing you no matter what," he said looking up at me.

"I said all that out loud," I said looking down at the counter.

"Yeah baby, you were kind of mumbling, seemed like you needed to get some stuff off your chest, so I just let you."

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"No apologies for feelings baby, I always want to know what you really feel."

"Your honest thoughts will never upset me."

"What do you want to do till dinner is ready?" I asked.

"You, but since Anthony is awake I better be good."

I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled him to the couch and sat next to him.

I leaned my head on his chest as I snuggled into his side.

"Edward, when do you want to get married?" I asked.

"Whenever you want to - I can be ready tomorrow," he told me.

"Are you serious?"

"Very," he said bringing his lips to mine.

"I think that would tick your family off."

"I don't really care, Bella. You are the most important thing to me. My parents never put me first in my entire life - you make me feel special...important...like I'm the center of your world. I cherish that - now and always."

"You are the most important person in my life too. I want to marry you whenever you want."

"Baby, have you ever imagined how you'd want your wedding to be?"

"Yeah, of course what girl hasn't."

"Tell me about it," he said quietly.

"I always wanted to get married in the evening, in the winter. Sometimes I thought I wanted to get married on New Years Eve. It just sounded like a romantic time . Starting of the new year and a new life. I know, it's silly right?"

"It's not silly, I think it sounds perfect, baby and if that's what you want then that's what we'll do."

"It's only a week away," I said.

"That's okay, I don't need fancy if you don't - I just want you."

"Are we crazy to even consider this? What will everyone think? Anthony? Your parents? Alice and Jasper? Your cousins?" I said as I felt the anxiety rising within me.

"It feels perfect to me, baby - I think Anthony, Alice and Jasper will be thrilled. Sadly I don't think my parents will ever be happy with anything I do in my life - they hate the fact I'm a doctor and I think Emmett cares enough to just be happy even if he doesn't understand."

"Let's do it. I want to marry you and start my new life with you on New Year's Eve," I said quietly as a tears fell from my eyes.

He pulled my lips to his and kissed me with so much passion I felt like I'm spinning and floating - does life get better than this?

When he pulled away I'm breathless and his eyes were shining, "You have made me the happiest man alive - I couldn't think of a better way to start the new year."

"Me either," I said looking into his deep green eyes.

"Bella, when is dinner?" Anthony said coming into the room.

"Soon," I said getting up and going to the kitchen with both of them following me.

I made the mashed potatoes as Edward took the ham out of the oven and Anthony opened the peas and carrots.

I looked around at my little family and I smiled.

I never would have imagined spending Christmas with a man who loved me no matter what, and he loved Anthony as well.

I can't believe that next week I will no longer be Isabella Swan, I'll be Isabella Cullen.

"Baby, what has you smiling so big over there?" Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Just thinking how next week I'll be Isabella Cullen instead of Isabella Swan."

"I like the sound of that, Isabella Cullen."

"Wait, what? I think you guys forgot to tell me something." Anthony piped up.

I felt the blush cross my face, I had kind of forgotten Anthony was sitting right there.

"Well, no point in keeping it a secret, Edward and I are getting married next week."

"Really!? That's so awesome!" he said jumping from his seat to give me a hug.

"You're fine with it, buddy?" Edward asked.

"Of course, I told you that she'd be perfect for you," he said with a smug smile.

"Dinner is ready," I said with a smile as we sat down.

I watched as my guys ate and I couldn't help but smile.

They chatted back and forth as I ate quietly.

"Edward, w..will those people be there?" Anthony asked quietly looking down at his plate.

"They're not going to be invited," Edward told him.

"Okay," he said with a smile. "I didn't like them, they didn't look at me too nicely."

"They don't look at me too nicely either," Edward said with a laugh.

"Well, I look at you both nicely," I said with a laugh.

"That you'd do, baby," Edward said with a wink.

"Oh, can't you wait till I'm finished with dinner," Anthony said as he rolled his eyes.

We both laughed as we finished eating, and then we cleaned up the kitchen.

Anthony wanted Edward to come play a game with him, so I took that time to go and call Alice to let her know that we need her and Jasper to hang out with us on New Years Eve.

I told her I would get in touch about the plans in a few days.

She was excited to say the least.

I started the bath and got in.

It felt nice to relax and just think about things in the quiet.

I was lost in my thoughts, just letting the warm water relax me as I closed my eyes.

A sudden brush across my nipple made me sit up with a start to see green eyes looking hungrily at me.

"Now this is a perfect view," he said leaning in to kiss me slowly.

I loved kissing him, he always tasted so good.

"Got room for one more?" he asked when he pulled his mouth from mine.

"Of course," I said smiling up at him.

He stepped out of his clothes as I admired his long, lean body.

Even though I hadn't seen any other naked men, I couldn't imagine that anyone could be more beautiful than Edward.

I scooted forward to give Edward room and he slid into the steamy water behind me.

His arms came around me pulling me back against his chest.

His hands moved over my breasts, "Do you have any idea how intoxicating you are?" he said heavily in my ear.

I arched into his touch as he pulled at my nipples, sending tingles shooting through my body.

I could feel him ready beneath me - I would never get tired of him, I longed for his touch.

I reached behind me and grabbed him, stroking gently.

He growled quietly as his hands moved to my hips, lifting me gently and and easing me over his erection.

This position was new and he felt so different this way and so good.

One of his arms held me around my hips, moving me over him, the other swept my hair to the side so his mouth could lavish my neck and shoulders with kisses.

I rocked my body over him, completely lost and consumed by his touch.

His moans and grunts filled my ears as I moved faster on him.

His hand on my hip slid down further, rubbing my clit as our bodies moved together.

His hand on my hair came to my nipple and he twisted it slightly.

"Yes, Edward," I moaned out as my stomach clenched and I came hard on him.

He thrusted up hard into me, "God Bella," he grunted out and I felt his warm fluids fill me.

"I love you beyond words, Bella," he said as I felt him slip from me.

"I love you too. I can't express how much," I said as I turned around and pulled his lips to mine.

God, I loved him more than the air that I breathe.

His kisses were intoxicating and I couldn't get enough of him.

"You're the one who has made mine special, baby."

"I guess we have to compromise on this one. We made it special for each other," I said with a laugh.

"Okay baby, but let's get out now it's kinda cold in here. Besides I want to get under the covers with you and make love all night."

We got out and dried off, then we got under the covers and true to his words we made love again and again until we fell asleep exhausted in each others arms.


End file.
